My Otome
by kyoshiob69
Summary: Mai otome no me pertenece. Conoce la historia de como Natsuki Kruger la chica que no quería ser otome se convirtió en el líder de todas ellas...
1. Chapter 1

**Natsuki observó la imponente construcción ante ella. La biblioteca de Garderobe era inmensa por fuera, no quería mi pensar en su dimensión por dentro. Luego su vista se fijó en los demás edificios en el perímetro. Esta escuela era demasiado grande. **

**En realidad lo era en todos sus aspectos. Que era abrumador. Apenas podía creer que ella fuese de las pocas elegidas de entre miles para estudiar aquí. **

**Era emocionante, más de lo que sería continuar con los pasos de su madre en la política , sin duda. Además su programa era mucho mejor que cualquier otro centro de estudios , sin importar que , ella tendría la mejor preparación para lo que quisiera hacer después de esto.**

**No le importaba ser una otome y sentía un poco de culpa por aquella que lo anhelaban y no tenían un lugar .**

**Este sería su segundo año y ahora era la segunda mejor coral muy de cerca con Mai, que en un principio fuese un verdadero dolor de muelas y ahora era una buena amiga , incluso compartir la habitación con ella no era tan frustrante más. **

**\- Natsuki Kruger coral número dos, le será asignada a Shizuru Viola la primer perla. **

**Natsuki fue sacada de su ensoñacion cuando Mai le codeo las costillas - Ay!- gimió Natsuki tocando su costado**

**Mis María suspiro pesadamente, no entendía como Kruger se las arreglaba para ser la segunda mejor de su curso y en ocasiones la primera. **

**\- He dicho que debido a los resultados de las últimas batallas y sus exámenes , tu oneesama asignada será Shizuru Viola...**

**Natsuki tragó saliva al sentir al resto de su clase lanzando dagas en ella con sus ojos. Shizuru era el ídolo número uno de Garderobe y la cantidad de niñas querían estar en su lugar era inmensa...se sentía como su primer día en la escuela.-...mmmm Miss María...- murmuro llamando la atención de la mujer **

**\- Que sucede Kruger?- cuestiono entre cerrando los ojos en la chica **

**Mai a su lado le había señas para detener sus palabras salir de su boca. Ella sabía lo que Natsuki iba a decir y que sabía con certeza que sería peor que lo ya hecho**

**Natsuki le ignoró- sería posible que cambiara de oneesama?-**

**Lo que continuo después fue horrible , las niñas enojadas antes ahora estaban maldiciendo ella por repudiar a su amada Shizuru! Una atrocidad! Que se supo por cada rincón de la escuela en cuestión de segundos. Natsuki era una paria. **

**\- Odio a las niñas!- gruñó Natsuki mordiendo su sándwich de mayonesa en la cafetería donde todos le veían y murmuraban.**

**\- Creí que amabas a las niñas- replicó Mai sin entender a su amiga **

**\- Lo hago ! - y era cierto, a Natsuki le atraían la chicas- pero míralas!- gimió **

**Mai observo su alrededor y todas fingieron volver a sus charlas habituales **

**\- Yo las veo bastante normales- cuando Mai volvió su vista a Natsuki las miradas asesinas y murmullos volvieron. Natsuki cerro lo ojos **

**\- Sólo mátame ahora...- suplicó **

**\- Ara, eso sería un problema. Perdería a mi preciosa ayudante- la voz cantarina tras Natsuki hizo sus nervios tensos- Natsuki debe cuidar de su misma, porque si algo sucede a ella bajo mi guarda , eso me convertiría en una mala oneesama y Natsuki no querrá que sea una mala oneesama , cierto?- Shizuru jugó con un puchero en su cara, causando suspiros anhelantes por todo el lugar . Natsuki al instante miró a la mujer mayor tras ella.**

**\- No! Por supuesto que no, Shizuru- oneesama!- dijo apresuradamente **

**Shizuru al instante sonrió - Ara, eso esta muy bien, Natsuki. - Shizuru se acercó más a su nuevo ayudante y le susurro al oído- nos veremos en mi habitación ...más tarde.- y salió de la cafetería dejando un centenar de miradas anhelantes detrás de ella. **

**Natsuki se ruborizo rojo brillante y volvió a comer su sándwich . Mai ser rió , mentalmente agradecida de tener a alguien como Haruka como oneesama.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Natsuki...

-...

\- Natsuki...?

\- Hnnnn...

\- Natsuki!

\- Que!?- gritó de vuelta separando sus ojos del libro frente a ella

\- Nada...- respondió Mai desde el segundo piso de la litera

Natsuki frunció el ceño- Deja de molestar, aún tengo que terminar con esta lectura y lo haces imposible- reprochó

Mai volvió a recostare en la cama dejando a Natsuki sola con sus pensamientos...

Cinco minutos después - Natsuki...- repitió Mai

Natsuki rompió el lápiz en su mano y volvió la vista a su compañera de cuarto- Ahora que ...?

\- Porque te esfuerzas tanto? - preguntó- es decir, tu no quieres ser una otome, sin embargo mantienes tu alto rendimiento en todo... Porque?

El ceño en la frente de Natsuki desapareció y comenzó a pegar su lápiz con cinta adhesiva volviendo a su trabajo.- Eso no significa que tenga que ser mediocre ...- respondió

Mai levantó sus cejas sorprendida- Wow, me gustaría ser así de simple. Creo que por ello Shizuru-san y tu son la pareja perfecta!- dijo alegremente volviendo su vista al techo de su habitación totalmente ajena al rubor en las mejillas de su amiga

\- Estas loca Mai, creo que Suzushiro puede haberte golpeado demasiado duro en uno de sus entrenamientos- se burló

\- No te vas a burlar cuando practiquemos en clase!- vitoreo Mai lanzando una almohada a Natsuki . Una que Natsuki tomó con facilidad

\- Yo no estaría tan segura , Mai- respondió . Sus miradas se encontraron y un reto nuevo había sido aceptado. Siempre una competencia. Pero eso les mantenía fuertes.

El ciclo escolar tenía dos semanas de haber comenzado y todas en Garderobe ya estaban plagadas de actividades , desde ayudar a sus sempais hasta sus propios trabajos en clase, y teniendo a Miss María como directora suplente desde lo sucedido con la directora Uma, era aún más estrésante. Una anciana que parecía tener un especial interés en que Natsuki claudicara.

\- Kruger, cuantas veces voy a repetir que los jardines de la escuela no están diseñados para dormir en ellos?

Natsuki retiró el libro de su rostro y miro a la anciana con el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente en ella.

\- No estaba...

\- No me interesa , una dama no se acuesta en el césped. Es indigno de una Otome- regañó

Natsuki entornó los ojos y cerro su libro de historia para después ponerse en pie, sacudiendo su uniforme. Miss María asintió satisfecha - como va su entrenamiento con la perla número uno?

\- Bien- dijo. La verdad era que no había visto a Shizuru desde que se presentara en su habitación aquel día después del incidente en la cafetería y su interacción duró lo suficiente para las presentaciones .

Miss María arqueó una ceja, Kruger tenía potencial pero era un hueso duro de roer.- Si es así, que haces aquí en vez de estar con tu oneesama apoyando en sus deberes ? - Natsuki se encogió de hombros- no esta cumpliendo su deber . Acompáñeme - ordenó

Natsuki caminó sólo un poco detrás de ella. En su camino a lo que Natsuki deducía eran las oficinas administrativas de Garderobe atraían las miradas curiosas.

Natsuki así como Shizuru si misma era una de las alumnas más destacadas de Garderobe , muchas chicas de otros grados le admiraban mientras que otras tantas le envidiaban más ahora con su asociación a la perla número uno. Pero Natsuki llamaba la atención , ese era un hecho.

Miss María les condujo a la parte más alta del complejo y les llevo dentro de una habitación .

\- Donde crees que estamos?- pregunto la anciana caminando dentro

Natsuki miró a su alrededor , lo que presupone era una oficina con un amplio ventanal y una pequeña sala rodeada de libros.

\- Su oficina?- respondió en duda. Miss María negó con la cabeza y por una vez sonrió

\- Quisiera...- dijo- sin embargo no lo es.- hizo una pausa llegando a la sala rodeada de libros.- esta es la oficina de la directora de Garderobe , este es el lugar donde la mejor otome realiza su trabajo, siendo una líder , es nuestro centro de poder.

Natsuki frunció el ceño- No el centro de poder de las otomes es Shinso?

\- Físicamente hablando lo es- asintió- pero quien dirige ese poder , quien representa a las otomes ante el mundo , quien nos liderea cada día y en cada batalla no es otra que la directora. Es por eso que en este momento somos especialmente frágiles. Gracias a Shinso, nadie más sabe esto o quienes reniegan de nuestro sistema habrían aprovechado la oportunidad , para destruirnos.

Natsuki rió- Eso es imposible. Las otomes son poderosas, nadie es más fuerte que ellas.

\- Tengo una sola pregunta.- dijo Miss María mirando por la gran ventana- que es una orquesta sin su director?

Natsuki pensó por un momento he imaginó como sería ver la actuación de los músicos sin su dirigente...un caos. Los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron ante la realización. Miss María asintió viendo el gesto en el rostro de la joven.

\- Es lo mismo para nosotras...- aseveró - los dos pilares restantes y yo esperamos con ansiedad para que este fin de curso Shinso elija a los tres pilares restantes, sin embargo no confió en que consigamos una directora en esta ocasión...- dijo con pesar para después volver su atención a Natsuki que estaba en la mitad de la habitación.- usted es alguien interesante Kruger- comenzó- su padre fue un revolucionario que murió por la libertad de Aries, muy noble...su madre es presidente de Aries, una mujer fuerte e inteligente. Proviene de un linaje fuerte. - hizo una pausa- su madre me ha insistido que por todos los medios te lleve a desistir de permanecer aquí, con la finalidad de que vuelvas a ella y continúes sus pasos en su empresa o la política , un año y medio y permaneces aquí...- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos- sin embargo lo que haces es insuficiente . Hace un momento te expresaste de "las otomes" como algo ajeno a ti , con ese pensamiento es casi increíble que continúes aquí, sin embargo tienes talento...- la anciana de acercó a Natsuki- tienes que hacer una elección, marcharte o quédate ...encuentra tu camino de la grandeza... Kruger.- la anciana se acercó a la salida. Natsuki había dejado caer sus brazos ante esas palabras - déjame ver que tengo razón contigo y mi instinto no se ha equivocado ...

Natsuki apretó sus manos en puños. No entendía porque todos querían decidir por ella. A caso ella no era capaz de elegir su camino!?

Natsuki cerro fuertemente los ojos dejando que su ira desapareciera . Se relajó en la soledad de la inmensa oficina y su vista se fijó en el enorme ventanal. Caminó hacia el y observo la magnificencia que era Garderobe con sus imponentes edificios, sus estudiantes pululando por doquier... Más ella no se sentía propia de este lugar. Le dolía admitirlo, pero la anciana tenía razón. No podía vivir así, tenía que elegir. Pero como?

Por el rabillo del ojo captó la presencia de Shizuru en uno de los jardines. Le observó.

La castaña era hermosa a simple vista, su elegancia en cada movimiento era seductor y su voz te embelesaba ...era la otome perfecta , era todo lo que una otome debía ser y más. Y Natsuki no entendía porque Miss María le escogería a ella para ser su oneesama? Y porque Shizuru no se había negado? Era parte de su perfección?

Natsuki resopló. Nada tenía sentido, y la anciana había revuelto su mente.

Decidiendo que no conseguiría nada ahí de pie, Natsuki soltó el aire y salió en busca de su oneesama, sólo el tiempo le mostraría el camino. Pero por el momento tendría que entrenar para derrotar a Mai, no permitiría otro empate , y talvez Shizuru podría ayudar.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru Viola sabía lo que quería , y ella quería más que nada ser una otome, la mejor de ellas y su padre el conde de Windbloom le procuró para ese camino. Shizuru ingresó a Garderobe con la mejor puntuación en el examen de selección, pronto fue la mejor coral, después tendría como oneesama a la otome más reconocida por su poder en ese momento, y ahora ella misma era conocida por ser la representación perfecta de lo que una otome debe ser, era fuerte, inteligente, elegante y bella. Y por ello la escuela entera le admiraba . Los líderes de varios países le cortejaban para que les tomará en cuenta y fuera su otome una ves se graduara. Shizuru Viola tenía un futuro en su mente y nada se interpondría en ello, o eso pensaba, hasta que conoció a Natsuki Kruger la heredera del reino de Aries. La joven que sin internar nada, robó su corazón y cambio todo lo que ella había pensado.

Cuando se encontró por primera vez con la joven fue en el gimnasio de la escuela, Shizuru acudía cada noche para entrenar, y mantener su fortaleza, una otome no debía depender de las nanomaquinas , y al encontrar a la joven ahí cada noche sabía que ella no era la única que pensaba de esa manera.

Shizuru nunca cruzó palabra con la chica más joven, y ella nunca lo hizo tampoco. Fue meses después durante la prueba de supervivencia en donde Shizuru fuera asignada a la supervisión de la misma , que encontraría a Natsuki y su compañera Mai en el medio del bosque totalmente pérdidas. Desde aquel día ella y Haruka se encontrarían con el par más a menudo e intercambiarían palabras cordiales .

Durante todo ese tiempo Shizuru escuchó muchos rumores sobre la peliazul, era conocido por todos en Garderobe que de todas las estudiantes en el lugar sólo ella no deseaba convertise en una otome, sin embargo sus calificaciones y aptitudes para la batalla eran impresionantes, también se sabía que ella misma era la mente creativa detrás de los cybors que la compañía de su madre estaban creando para sustituir a las otomes, sin embargo Natsuki se negaba a permanecer con su madre y obtener su legítimo lugar en Aries. Todo ello era ininteligible para alguien como Shizuru que tenía todo fríamente planeado y actuaba en consecuencia. Natsuki era un enigma, uno que le atrajo como la miel a una abeja en un buen sentido o tan mortal como el fuego a una polilla. Shizuru no lo sabía, pero tenía tantas ganas de averiguarlo que se aterrorizaba a su misma. Así que cuando Miss María le asignó a Natsuki como su hermana pequeña , el corazón de Shizuru dio un vuelco,porque sabía que al permanecer cerca de Natsuki haría que este sentir se transformara en algo más fuerte, algo que luchaba por acallar. Y que ahora siendo la oneesama de Natsuki le era imposible de retener. Ella se había enamorado irremediablemente de una joven totalmente opuesta a ella.

\- Sigues pensando en la rebelde!?- cuestiono Haruka a Shizuru que había tenido su mirada fija en una misma hoja del libro en su mano durante su tiempo de estudio.- esa delincuente no debería permanecer aquí.

\- Ara, Haruka es muy dura con alguien que estaba bajo mi tutela, acaso significa que mi trabajo como oneesama ha sido incorrecto?- dijo Shizuru sonriendo

\- Eso lo veremos cuando la pelea por designar a las próximas en nuestro lugar suceda. Tokiha tiene un gran potencial. Bajo mi cuidado se hará aún más fuerte. No entiendo porque Miss María te ha asignado a la peor coral, es bastante obvio que no tiene la menor intención de ser una de nosotros, porque deja a alguien como tu para trabajar con ella?

Shizuru prefirió no responder a algo que ella tampoco tenía la respuesta, en vez continuaron con sus estudios, su graduación no era muy lejana y tenían que mantener su ritmo.

Natsuki por su parte se había restablecido en sus planos y proyectos de mecánica e ingeniería, su mejor escape de las dudas que rondaban su cabeza.

Mai que le había visto trabajar en su escritorio durante días esta semana se acercó a ver en que trabajaba.

\- Wow! Que es eso!? - señalo a lo que parecía una guarida subterránea. Natsuki dio un salto en la sorpresa

\- Mai!- se quejó

\- Lo siento...- murmuro una disculpa la pelirroja - pero nunca había visto algo así antes, ni los túneles de Zipang son tan profundos o intrincados.

Natsuki resopló- es algo que a estado en mi mente por un tiempo , pienso que Garderobe tiene desperdiciada su avanzada tecnología, poder y territorio que posee. Pero son sólo ideas en mi cabeza - desestimó la peliazul cerrando los planos en su mesa. - como fue tu trabajo sobre la historia de Garderobe?- inquirió Natsuki cambiando de tema. Mai para su fortuna le siguió la corriente.

Shizuru y Natsuki poco a poco irían realizando sus actividades escolares con el apoyo de la otra. Las chicas a su alrededor lo habían notado y para gran disgusto de todas comenzaron a notar lo las evidente. Natsuki Kruger y Shizuru Viola era. El complemento perfecto de la otra .


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki se encontraba limpiando el ya "limpio" cuarto de Shizuru, acomodando el último libro de gran tamaño en la estantería de la habitación , Natsuki observó a la castaña dar lo que al parecer eran los toques finales ha uno de sus trabajos de investigación antes de salir para vacaciones.

Shizuru firmó el papel con excelsa caligrafía y sonrió al ver un buen trabajo.

\- He terminado, Shizuru -oneesama...- informó Natsuki ajustando su uniforme con olanes, ella era bastante incómoda por ello, pero, de nuevo, era eso o permanecer con su madre... Natsuki soportaría el uniforme.

Shizuru posó su vista en su ayudante y su corazón se agitó, tal y como lo hacia cada vez que ella miraba a la peliazul.

\- Ara, Natsukk es muy eficiente, me pregunto si es así para cada cosa?- inquirió en tono totalmente sugerente. Natsuki lo perdió .

\- Si quiero ser la mejor tengo que serlo- dijo secamente. - Mai y yo necesitamos establecer de una vez por todas quien es la mejor.

Shizuru sonrió ante el sentido de competitividad de Natsuki, era lindo.

\- Ara, en ese caso, Natsuki va por buen camino, ya tiene una mejor oneesama que Mai-san. - alardeo , actitud muy rara en ella, sin embargo en presencia de Natsuki parecía que rasgos ocultos de ella salían a la superficie.- mi Natsuki verá su esfuerzo recompensado...

Natsuki se ruborizo ante lo posesivo del tono.

Shizuru rió al ver el sonrojo en la chica, ella amaba el sin número de expresiones de la joven.

\- ... G-Gracias...?- respondió no muy segura de si era una felicitación o una expresión de aliento.

\- Natsuki esta lista para las vacaciones que inician mañana?

\- Voy a permanecer aquí, oneesama.- dijo- Oneesama visitará a sus padres?- Shizuru no se sorprendió ante la información. Natsuki le había expresado varias veces que no tenía deseos de tener demasiado contacto con lo relacionado a su madre y Aries. Shizuru sólo había visto a Saeko por televisión en las noticias y le parecía una mujer muy capaz y fuerte, Natsuki físicamente era idéntica a su madre, sin embargo el color de los ojos era distinto y Shizuru estimaba que Natsuki los heredo de su padre. Más no entendía la aberración de Natsuki a su madre y Aries. Por lo que Shizuru sabía Natsuki fue aceptada como un enviado de Aries, y su matrícula era pagada por su madre. Shizuru simplemente no entendía.

\- Estaré viajando a la ciudad de Windbloom al medio día de mañana, la prefectura a cargo de lo familia es precisamente el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo nuestra casa se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, no más de quince minutos.- Shizuru sabía que no debía empujar el tema de su madre con Natsuki, confiaba en que en algún momento Natsuki confiara en ella con esa información- y pienso que Natsuki debería acompañarme - sentencio

Los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron, no vio venir eso- ...en realidad Miss María cuenta con que permanezca aquí.- Shizuru no se rendiría- hablare con ella, además no permaneceré la semana entera con mis padres, sólo estaré ahí por tres días, seguro que Miss María no se opondrá.

Natsuki no tenía más opción que ceder, Miss María amaba a Shizuru, no le negaría nada.

\- Esta bien. Espero no ser una molestia.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza- Ara, Natsuki no es ninguna molestia, no puedo esperara a presentarte con mis padres. - anunció Shizuru feliz. Natsuki tragó saliva.

Concluidas las clases y con la autorización de Miss María , Natsuki y Shizuru emprendieron su pequeño viaje a la ciudad de Windbloom para permanecer tres días con los padres de la castaña.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsuki comenzaba a lamentar infinitamente su desicion de acompañar a Shizuru en su pequeño viaje a casa. Desde que salieron de las inmediaciones de Garderobe más y más personas les detenían para saludar a Shizuru, la número uno de las perlas, e incluso algunos también parecían atraídos a ella. Natsuki maldecía la política de la escuela , que les impedía utilizar otras ropas que no fuera su uniforme. Ahora sentadas en el tren, se sentía como uno de esos ratones para experimentos , tantos ojos sobre ella, era tan incómodo.

\- Por fin!- exclamo Natsuki pegando un salto de su asiento, lastimeramente fue detenida por el brazo en su antebrazo.

\- Ara, Natsuki debe recordar las normas - Shizuru señaló a una etiqueta en una ventana del tren- no correr, salir de manera ordenada...- Natsuki frunció el ceño- además una otome no corre- señaló con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Natsuki contó hasta diez y luego dejó que Shizuru le llevara . Shizuru caminó complacida manteniendo su brazo entrelazado con el de Natsuki. Natsuki puso la mejor cara que pudo reunir. Hasta que se detuvieron en una inmensa mansión de tres pisos. Su boca se abrió , mirando los alrededores , nada en comparación con lo que estaba frente a ellas.

Una dama de llaves les recibió e indicó el camino a lo que Natsuki suponía se encontraban los padres de la castaña. Y así fue, en una inmensa biblioteca , sentados en un par de cómodos sillones , los Viola disfrutaban de un té recién hecho y un buen libro, o eso le pareció a Natsuki.

Shizuru de inmediato saludó, incluida una reverencia. Natsuki le miró desconcertada? Quien saludaba a si a sus padres?

\- Madre. Padre. Estoy aquí como lo han solicitado- informó Shizuru

Natsuki a su lado, miraba impactada, esta reunión no había sido idea de Shizuru?

El hombre de edad cerró su libro y dirigió su atención a las recién llegadas, lo mismo hizo la mujer.

\- Veo que has traído a quien nos tiene reunidos aquí hoy- el señor Viola hizo una pausa- Princesa Natsuki Kruger, es un honor tenerle aquí.

Natsuki miró en shock, esto ...- Que es esto?- inquirió no soportando más la situación.

El señor Viola alzó una ceja- Veo que los rumores son ciertos- frunció el ceño- me gusta- concluyó sonriendo.

La boca de Natsuki cayó abierta, y la sala estalló en risas, muy refinadas pero al fin y al cabo, risas.

Pasaron al comedor, que era igual de majestuoso que el resto de las habitaciones contiguas.

\- Pareces impresionada. En Aries no acostumbran decorar?- inquirió la señora Viola

\- No, si lo hacen, es sólo que...

\- No esperabas tanto, para alguien que no es descendiente directo de la realeza?- inquirió el señor Viola. Shizuru había permanecido en silencio , al parecer como una forma de respeto para sus padres.

\- algo así..- confesó Natsuki jugueteando con su ensalada

\- Nuestra familia ha forjado su propio dinero, si bien poseo el título de Conde y este se heredará a mi descendencia, nosotros los Viola nos gusta trabajar, no sólo ora la corte de Windbloom , si no también en casa.

Natsuki parecía entender ahora- Eso es muy digno de su familia, de donde vengo no muchos hacen lo que ustedes. Simplemente me ha sorprendido. Le pido disculpas si le he ofendido.- ofreció Natsuki

El conde rió - Veo que tienes un don con las palabras y más aún no temes decir lo que hay que decir, eso también es muy poco común. Shizuru me ha dicho que tienes una gran potencial , pero que permaneces indecisa sobre querer ser una otome. Y no te preocupes, mi hija no ha dicho nada de más, lo que te digo es del conocimiento popular. Y me interesan esas aptitudes tuyas, pero no entiendo por que dejar tu país y herencia? Descuida, no espero una respuesta, sólo quiero que comprendas que me intriga tu elección o falta de ella. Tal vez sólo sea falta de inspiración . - rió el viejo conde- pero confió en que pronto le encuentres- su mirada cambió de Shizuru a Natsuki un par de veces antes de volver a su propia comida.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con Shizuru mostrando parte de la la casa a Natsuki con el fin de que se sintiera más cómoda.

Natsuki sólo quería que las personas se mantuvieran fuera de su negocio, era tan difícil?


	6. Chapter 6

Día 1

Natsuki nunca disfrutó de levantarse temprano para acudir a las clases, incluso en Aries, sin embargo cuando no tenía que hacerlo, ella estaba de pie incluso antes de que el sol saliera, la motivación de no tener que estudiar era más que suficiente para hacerle estar de pie sin dudar un segundo.

Claro, en casa se levantaría para estar en su taller, una pequeña bodega en las afueras de la capital de Aries en una zona arbolada, donde Natsuki trabajaba incluso por días enteros en sus proyectos y nuevas ideas. Saeko siempre decía que sumergida entre la chatarra nunca encontraría el amor. La verdad es que Natsuki ya tenía un amor y eso era la mecánica , nada más necesitaba.

Así que en casa Viola si bien no tenía un taller, había visto en su recorrido de ayer con Shizuru un almacén en la parte trasera de su jardín, donde Shizuru le mencionó que estaba repleto de objetos descompuesto y sin uso, pero que su madre se negaba a desechar y su padre no tenía el corazón para negar nada a ella.

Así que en harás de poner sus manos a trabajar, Natsuki desempacó sus ropas normales fuera de su maleta y se dirigió a el almacén.

\- Wau!- exclamo asombrada ante la cantidad de "artefactos" apilados por todo el lugar desde el suelo e incluso en unos lados hasta el techo. Natsuki entró mirando con cuidado donde pisa , sabía por experiencia que un paso en falso le sepultaría bajo cientos de fierros. No era agradable, de vuelta en casa había pasado por ello cuando mientras dormía en el frío suelo sobre una vieja manta se estiró y golpeo una taza vieja a su lado, segundos después quedó sepultada por los trastos , le llevo horas salir de debajo y días "acomodar" todo en su "lugar". No cometería el mismo error nunca más.

Después de merodear por todo el lugar , encontró un objeto que llamó su atención , recordaba verlo en los bolsillos de los hombres en imágenes viajas...lo que solían llamarlo , reloj de bolsillo. Una verdades reliquia , pero considerando que la familia Viola era antigua, no era anormal que poseyeran algo así. Lo que si sería anormal sería encontrar quien reparara el artefacto que había detenido su andar. Natsuki sonrió sosteniendo el pequeño objeto de oro grabado con una gran "V" en su cubierta. Este era un reto aceptado.

Shizuru amaba estar de pie en las primeras horas del día, y las aún disfrutaba de practicar la meditación y la naginata cada día , era estimulante. Mantenía sus sentidos agudos.

Están en casa no era diferente. Así que cuando ella caminaba fuera del dojo en la parte trasera de la casa , volviendo su camino para su habitación , observó la gran puerta del almacén abierta. Shizuru se sorprendió. Así que desviando se de su camino se vio caminando hacia la gran puerta. Con cada paso, podía escuchar pequeños ruidos provenientes desde dentro, momentáneamente su mente pensó en un ladrón, pero desecho la idea al recordar la gran seguridad con que contaba su casa, además todos conocían y respetaban a su familia, no por su poder o dinero, si no porque eran apreciados en el lugar, quien querría robarles? Sobre todo sabiendo que ella era una otome?.

Shizuru se aproximó con cautela entrecerrando los ojos pudo ver una pequeña lámpara encendida sobre un escritorio viejo, una silueta encorvada sobre el lugar , una silueta encapuchada. Shizuru no lo pensó dos veces, se abalanzó sobre el sospechoso. Microsegundos antes del impacto una voz que reconocería donde fuera gritó

\- Lo tengo!- exclamo Natsuki victoriosa cuando el reloj comenzó ha andar de nuevo, tan inmersa estaba que jamás se percató de lo que estaba por suceder.

Shizuru no alcanzó al frenar por completo así que impactó directo en la espalda de Natsuki con un ruido sordo haciendo que Natsuki cayera un poco hacia adelante

\- Kya!- exclamo Natsuki ante la acción repentina, ligeramente sonrojada sabiendo por el olor del perfume de quien se trataba.- Shizuru!

Shizuru parpadeo un par de veces antes de separarse, un rubor en sus mejillas.- Ara ara nunca pensé que se trataría de Natsuki, pensé que era un ladrón

Natsuki se incorporó saliendo de la silla vieja de madera donde se encontraba.- Porque sería un ladrón?

Shizuru podía ver con claridad las ropas gastadas y apariencia sucia de la chica más joven luciendo una sudadera con capucha y pantalones rasgados. Natsuki era preciosa.

\- Natsuki no lleva el uniforme- dijo Shizuru casi ignorando la pregunta. Natsuki frunció el ceño observando las propias ropas de la castaña

\- Asi como oneesama no lo hace- respondió orgullosa de su observación . Shizuru levantó las cejas- y como cuestión de hecho, no estaba robando, talvez entré aquí sin avisar- Natsuki le tendió el reloj a la castaña- pero tenía que encontrar algo en que ocuparme, he reparado esto, creo que es una reliquia de tu familia, ahora marcha como nuevo- Shizuru tomó la pieza que conocía bastante bien, cada Conde en su familia le había poseído hasta que con su bisabuelo el aparato se estropeó y no habían logrado encontrar quien pudiese repararlo

\- Natsuki...tu...- Shizuru no sabía que decir, su padre estaría extasiado al ver funcionando de nuevo algo tan preciado

\- No fue nada, la verdad pensé que me costaría más trabajo por que es bastante antiguo pero analizando un poco, pronto encontré la manera de ponerlo en marcha. - Natsuki limpió un poco sus palmas en la ropa y apagó la pequeña lámpara - me voy a preparar, este lugar esta un tanto lleno de polvo, nos vemos...- dijo saliendo por la gran puerta.

Shizuru le siguió poco después cerrando la gran puerta.

Más tarde esa noche, Shizuru se encontraba en el estudio de su padre en la entrega del reloj de bolsillo. Los ojos de su padre amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas.

\- Como...?- inquirió exhalado mirando con anhelo la pieza de relojería trabajando con un tick tack .

\- Natsuki...- dijo Shizuru bebiendo su taza de té. Su padre le miró- dijo que simplemente tenía que pasar el tiempo haciendo algo en la mañana. Ella le ha reparado .- explicó

\- Ha estado en la familia por generaciones ...

\- Lo se...

\- Nadie había podido repararlo...

\- Lo se..

\- Y ella lo ha hecho en unas horas en la mañana?

\- Si.- afirmó Shizuru

\- Por lo que he oído ella también creo ese humanoide guardaespaldas de su hermana...- Shizuru asintió - es un genio...- murmuró el conde . - pero es una pena que su genio no este canalizado...

Shizuru rió . Su padre le miró intrigado.

\- Ahora que le conozco más, puedo decir que el único propósito de Natsuki es hacer lo que ella cree que es lo mejor, es un espíritu libre, y confieso que yo pensaba lo mismo en un principio . Natsuki sólo tiene que tomar esa desicion cuando llegue el momento.

\- Veo...- respondió el conde sin dejar de ver el reloj en su mano- Miss María lo sabe?

\- Lo hace, estoy muy segura de que ella es la razón principal por la que Natsuki no ha sido expulsada de Garderobe , claro , sus pruebas son casi impecables, pero su "rebeldía" no sería tolerada en cualquier otro estudiante .- su padre asintió. Colocando el reloj en su lugar legítimo en sus ropas, volvió su atención a Shizuru.

\- Has aceptado la propuesta de algún dignatario?- el conde sabía de la popularidad de su hija, así como el hecho de que su graduación como maister estaba cerca.

\- No. - respondió

\- Pensé que ya lo tendrías claro.

\- No, después de todo es una gran desicion , y tomarle a la ligera es lo menos que quiero hacer.

El conde asintió .- cuando tengas la desicion , no dudes en decir a mi primero.

\- Asi será, padre. - aseguró . Shizuru hace meses pensó que tenía esa desicion tomada, sin embargo, Natsuki había sido el factor que sin saberlo le había abierto un nuevo panorama.

Shizuru se despidió de su padre y volvió a su habitación. Mientras se preparaba para dormir , Shizuru no dejaba de pensar con que Natsuki le sorprendería el día de mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

Día 2

El conde Viola de sentía como un pequeño trozo de metal atraído hacia el magnetismo que despedía Natsuki, no podía impedir sentirse intrigado y maravillado por la chica , era casi irreal. Debía saber más de ella.

\- Asi que, Natsuki, que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- inquirió a la joven que se encontraba en cuclillas armando alguna especie de artefacto.

Natsuki exhaló limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, nunca apartando la vista de su objetivo .

\- No lo se, supongo que muchas cosas...depende de lo que quiera hacer en el momento...- respondió apretando una tuerca. El conde frunció el ceño.

\- No puedes decir nada en específico?- intentó de nuevo.

\- No...- respondió

El conde podía ver una vez más el porque todos creían que la peliazul debía abandonar Garderobe , como alguien con tal poder en sus manos podía actuar tan...indiferente?

Shizuru reprimió una risa, podía ver a su padre intentando entablar una "conversación" con Natsuki y al parecer con no muy buenos resultados.

Así que sin más decidió unirse a ellos.

\- Ara, interrumpo algo?- inquirió de pie junto a su padre, donde ahora tenía una vista excelente de la musculatura definida de su invitada y las gotas de sudor perlando su piel , Shizuru se relamió los labios , casi de forma imperceptible excepto para su padre quien arqueo una ceja y una sonrisa se instauró en su rostro. Shizuru parecía fascinada por la chica en más de un sentido, esto podría ser interesante.

\- Nada, hija, les dejo a solas- y el no se opondría - tengo asuntos que tratar- se despidió.

\- Grrr...- gruñó Natsuki - esta cosa...- murmuró forcejeando con una especie de cinta o banda.

Shizuru observó a Natsuki detener sus movimientos por un segundo y luego de repente iniciar de nuevo, esta vez con éxito ajustando la cinta en su lugar .

\- Ara...

Natsuki por primera vez apartó la vista del trabajo frente a ella y observó los ojos rojos sobre ella. Natsuki trago saliva, Shizueu era hermosa. Sacudiendo ese pensamiento de su mente se puso en pie secando su rostro con la playera dejando al descubierto sus abdominales. Esta vez no sólo Shizuru le notaría, también un par de sirvientes que pasaban por el jardín en ese momento. Shizuru frunció el ceño a ellos y apresuraron el paso.

\- Buenos días Shizuru-oneesama- saludó Natsuki

Shizuru sonrió plenamente

\- Natsuki parece bastante enérgica esta mañana- bromeo Shizuru . Natsuki enrojeció

\- Mmm...yo...- tartamudeo - sólo salvando esta pequeña bicicleta, realmente tiene cosas geniales en ese almacén !- dijo Natsuki desviando la atención a su más reciente trabajo terminado.- personalmente me gustan las motocicletas a gasolina...

Shizuru arqueo una ceja- Nunca he visto una, bueno, excepto en los libros, realmente mi vida ha sido en Windbloom y no hay vehículos automotriz aquí, al menos no que consuman gasolina. - dijo Shizuru conmocionada.

\- Lo se, mi padre tenía una gran colección, una que yo heredé, y siendo vehículos un tanto antiguos...y la gasolina escasa en realidad parecen un despilfarro de dinero, eso es lo que mi madre dice...- dijo Natsuki un tanto divertida- algún día te llevare a dar un paseo. Tengo una de ellas en Garderobe...-murmuro- no se lo digas a mis María o me pondrá a limpiar los pisos de cada edificio en el lugar.- Natsuki se estremeció ante la posibilidad .

Shizuru rió estaba llena de sorpresas y quería ser la única en conocer todas ellas.

La madre de Shizueu observaba las risas y rubores en los rostros de la chicas y sabía que algo más que amistad o fraternidad se estaba fraguando entre ellas, cosa que no era mala, sin embargo el camino de una otome aseguraba que les rompería el corazón, temía por el corazón de su pequeña Shizuru.

Día 3

\- Shizuru, no dejes ir a esa chica, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto veremos a ella tomar su decisión , confió en que en estos dos meses antes de tu salida le encauces un poco. Se que ella ya a influenciado en ti, y espero que algo similar ocurra con ella. Veremos grandes cosas , pronto. Y avísame sobre tus resultados con Shinso, incluso siendo una columna para Garderobe estaría más que orgulloso de ti.- el conde abrazó a su hija - ahora ve, tengo que ir a palacio , di a Natsuki adiós de mi parte .

\- Por supuesto, padre- asintió Shizuru sonriendo. El nunca había sido tan cariñoso con ella , al parecer Natsuki no sólo había influenciado a ella...

Más tarde al medio día , Natsuki y Shizuru se encontraban en el tren de vuelta a Garderobe , con más o menos las mismas reacciones a su alrededor .

\- Porque Shizuru-oneesama quiere ser una otome? -cuestiono Natsuki sin apartar la vista de sus ventana en el paisaje.

Shizuru suspiró , manteniendo su vista al frente donde una pantalla mostraba promocionales de Garderobe , pronto serían los exámenes de selección.

\- Al principio fue porque quería ser grácil y fuertes como ellas...- Natsuki sonrió , era una respuesta típica- pero conforme crecí mi punto de vista cambió. Entendí que cualquier chica puede ser eso a su manera, pero sólo una otome puede proteger a los que lo necesitan. Ser una otome es una gran responsabilidad, muchos políticos nos piensan como armas y escudos a su servicio, pero creo que una otome defiende a algo más que un soberano o país. Es difícil de poner en palabras, supongo que Natsuki sólo tiene que sentirlo ...- explicó Shizuru sonriendo .

Natsuki meditó sobre las palabras. Y poco a poco muchas cosas comenzaban a tener mejor sentido en su cabeza.

\- Shizuru-oneesama ha elegido a quien aceptar su contrato?- era una inquietud que aparecía más frecuentemente en el mente de Natsuki. Su oneesama se marcharía pronto.

\- Ara, Natsuki parece interesada en muchas cosas hoy

\- Sólo quiero saber...la selección de Shinso-sama será el día de mañana, y se que aunque alguien sea elegida no implica que este obligada a aceptar ...yo...- Shizuru cubrió los labios de Natsuki con un dedo, negando con la cabeza.

\- No me molesta. Es sólo que no puedo responder a algo que yo misma desconozco su respuesta .

Natsuki frunció el ceño- Si lo que le acabas de decir sobre tus motivos para ser una otome son ciertos sólo hay una respuesta para eso...- sentencio Natsuki . Shizuru le miró sorprendida , la respuesta sencilla ahora.

\- Ara, Natsuki es muy linda cuando frunce el ceño- bromeo Shizuru causando a Natsuki volver su rostro a la ventana. Shizuru rió mientras Natsuki murmuraba contra el cristal.


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuru Viola se enorgullece de siempre mantener sus emociones bajo control, de estar en calma incluso cuando sólo hay caos a su alrededor .

Pero esta mañana , no podía evitar que pensamientos como ¿ que sucede si Shinso-sama le elegía? O ¿ Que sucede si no lo hace?...

Shizuru suspiró . Un recuerdo del día anterior vagando su mente..."la decisión es fácil ...". Shizuru sonrió , Natsuki parecía tener el don de ser un buen guía y ella no tenía la menor idea.

\- Bubuzuke porque te miras a ti misma en el espejo con esa sonrisa tonta!?

\- Ara, Haruka-san necesita recordar sus clases de modales, que diría miss María sobre entrar en una habitación sin tocar primero?- cuestionó Shizuru con su expresión facial típica . Haruka frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos .

\- Yo lo hice, no respondiste, así que decidí entrar, se esta haciendo tarde para llegar a la selección.

Shizuru se sorprendió pero no lo demostró - Ara...

Haruka resopló volviendo a su camino- Creo que beber tanto té finalmente te esta afectando!- y desapareció por el pasillo.

\- Ara ara... Natsuki me tiene en la luna.

A su vez en el área de dormitorios de las corales cierta peliazul...

\- Natsuki, deja de roncar!- gimió Mai desde su cama . Natsuki ni se inmuto.

Más ronquidos

\- Natsuki!- gritó Mai arrojando una almohada a la cara durmiente de su compañera de cuarto. Natsuki se despertó de un brinco, en busca de señales de un ataque, segundos de búsqueda a su alrededor demostraron que el sol apenas iba saliendo. Natsuki frunció el ceño hacia Mai.

\- Que demonios Mai!?- gruñó . Mai resopló y salió de la cama, como fuese , tenían clase pronto.

\- Natsuki, roncabas como un tractor! No podía dormir! - se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, un pecho muy, muy visible a Natsuki. Natsuki se sonrojó y dio media vuelta . Mai frunció el ceño- no me des la espalda, Natsuki!- regañó. Antes de que pudiera ponerse frente a ella, Natsuki levantó una mano para detenerle.

\- Mai, cúbrete primero...- tartamudeo

Mai miró en su apariencia por primera vez y de inmediato sabía a que se refería Natsuki, Mai se ruborizó un poco y pronto abrochó los botones deshechos de sus pijama que dejaban al descubierto su justo desnudo.

\- Estoy lista -anunció Mai y Natsuki dio media vuelta- aunque no se como sobrevives mientras le lavas la espalda a Shizuru-sama - alegó

Natsuki enrojeció como tomate ante la mera perspectiva de ello- Yo nunca he lavado su espalda...- dijo en un susurro. Y era verdad.

Mai se sorprendió - Que!? En verdad? - era casi increíble, sobre todo confíe el la fama de la perla número uno. Natsuki asintió con la cabeza, un poco incómoda por el rumbo de la plática. - así que nunca has visto a Shizuru-sama desnuda!?- exclamó consternada.

\- Mai!- exclamo Natsuki con el ceño fruncido - deja de hablar de eso! ...más importante, vamos llegar tarde a clase!- recordó.

Mai en seguida comenzó a prepararse. Y Natsuki volvió a lo suyo también... Con la imagen de una Shizuru en pocas ropas rodeada del vapor de agua caliente... Natsuki negó furiosamente con la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar así. Mai miró a su amiga, sonriendo, sabía que algo había entre esas dos, pero al parecer en si, no había nada. Mai se preguntaba cuando por fin lo admitirían?

-... Así que , recuerden, las necesidades de su maestro son su mayor prioridad...- dijo Miss María a la clase de Natsuki.

Hasta que fue interrumpida por la abrupta intrusión de una chica de tez morena cuyo nombre Natsuki no recordaba.

\- La selección ha sido hecha!- anunció con respiración entrecortada debido a la carrera. Todas le miraron expectantes. La chica sonrió-... Shizuru-sama ha sido elegida como la tercer columna!- anunció felizmente. Y deberían, ya que si Shizuru aceptaba el cargo, no se marcharía de Garderobe, todas le podrían ver mientras no tuviese misiones. La clase estalló en júbilo . Natsuki por su parte sólo mostró el fantasma de una sonrisa, por unos segundos. Nadie lo vio.

De repente conscientes de que Natsuki estaba en la clase, una docena de ojos le miraron en busca de una reacción. Natsuki sólo frunció el ceño- Que están mirando?- inquirió. Fue suficiente para que todas le dejarán tranquila. Miss María negó con la cabeza, las jóvenes de ahora carecían de elegancia.

Shizuru pasó todo el día recibiendo felicitación de sus compañeras perlas, infinidad de corales e incluso el personal de la escuela. Miss María se había reunido con ella hace unas horas para hacerle saber que tenía hasta el día de mañana para tomar una decisión sobre el tema, ya que de no aceptar, tendrían que programar la ceremonia de selección una vez más. Shizuru se tomó el resto del día para llamar a sus padres y darles la noticia , así como asistir a clase, las pocas que aún le restaban como estudiante.

Natsuki siendo quien era, decidió re orientar el resto de sus actividades del día...o más prácticamente conocido como saltar las clases.

Shizuru miraba al techo pulcro de su habitación , la noche había caído y sus horas estaban contadas, Shizuru suspiró. Justo cuando planeaba cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar, un suave toque en su puerta atrajo su atención. En pie, se encaminó ha abrir. Seguramente alguna otra chica dando sus felicitaciones. Para su sorpresa no fue así. En su puerta no era otra que Natsuki vestida en cuero y llevando gafas de sol , tendiendo a ella un pequeño paquete de ropas similares a la suya. Shizuru arqueo una ceja.

\- Ara, que es esto?- inquirió analizando el equipo de cuero. Natsuki sonrió

\- Sólo ponte eso, te espero aquí fuera- dijo cerrando ella misma la puerta.

Shizuru no negaría nada a Natsuki, así que, en pocos minutos se encontraba vistiendo sus propios pantalones de cuero y chamarra.

Cuando salió de su habitación , Natsuki casi se cae. Shizuru miraba muy bien en cuero. Tratando de mantener su rubor le tendió la mano a su oneesama, Shizuru acepto gustosa.

Natsuki les llevó a una sección poco visitada de los jardines de Garderobe, donde encontraron lo que Shizuru suponía era la motocicleta de la que Natsuki le había hablado antes.

\- Hoy es un día especial, así que, creí que era justo llevar a esta belleza a dar un paseo- Natsuki subió a la moto. Era una motocicleta baja, clásica, con asunto alto y parte delantera a la par, sus piezas bien pulidas brillando bajo la luz de la luna- esta era una de las preferidas de mi padre- confesó. Shizuru miraba este nuevo lado de Natsuki...maravillada- aunque yo prefiero las deportivas- rió arrancando el motor- le he modificado para que no haga el ruido que se supone debería hacer. Vamos!- alentó tendiendo su mano para que Shizuru trepara. Así lo hizo.- ahora aferrare bien, tengo que salir pronto de los terrenos de la escuela, fuera en la ciudad puedo ir a menos velocidad pero el despegue será rápido- anunció .

Shizuru analizó sus posición detrás de Natsuki, y pronto se abrazó al torso de la chica más joven. Natsuki contuvo el aliento ante la cercanía. Y segundos después aceleró el motor saliendo en un santiamén.

Natsuki les llevó a un paseo por las calles bañadas en la luz nocturna, el viento soplando en su piel, el motor rugiendo entre sus piernas. Shizuru jamás había hecho esto, sin hablar del hecho de romper al menos diez reglas de la escuela en una sola noche.

Natsuki se detuvo en un pequeño callejón- Vamos a tomar algo- ofreció . Shizuru le siguió a lo que supone era un bar. Antes de entrar, Natsuki advirtió- ignora cualquier cosa que digan, no estaremos mucho tiempo, sólo será un momento.- Shizuru asintió caminando tras Natsuki dentro del bar lleno de humo.

Natsuki les llevó a la barra, donde el camarero les puso dos bebidas en tono oscuro en los segundos en que tomaron asiento.

\- Ara, Natsuki en verdad es una rebelde.- se burló Shizuru ignorando los silbidos de hombres a su alrededor. Natsuki sonrió.

\- No lo soy- respondió . Shizuru le miró- ...tal vez un poco..- admitió. Natsuki tomó su copa incitando a Shizuru hiciera lo mismo.

\- Yo no ingiero alcohol - declaró

\- Vamos, no te hará mal, sólo será uno y no tienes que terminar la copa si no te gusta, es sólo un brindis. - Shizuru levantó su copa chocando con la de Natsuki.- por ti, Shizuru Viola- dijo Natsuki derribando la copa en su boca. Shizuru sorbió un poco y luego bebió por completo. Ambas haciendo un gesto ante el gusto.

Momentos después salieron del bar, con sonrisas de par en par. Esa copa parecía haber roto un poco la barrera que siempre tenían alrededor .

Shizuru se detuvo para ver el cielo estrellado.

Natsuki que caminaba adelante se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Shizuru no le seguía.

\- Shi...- su aliento atrapado ante la hermosa vestía que tenía delante. Las mejillas de Shizuru estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna, el cabello ondulando por el viento de la noche y su piel acentuada por la luz de la luna. Natsuki sólo pudo permanecer ahí ..de pie.

Shizuru mantuvo su vista en el cielo-...nunca nadie me había visto sólo como... Shizuru, siempre he sido la hija del Conde Viola , Shizuru-sama, Shizuru-oneesama... Shizuru-san...- Shizuru hizo una pausa- hoy todos me felicitaron por ser seleccionada ...- Shizuru soltó el aliento contenido, bajando su vista a Natsuki. Una mirada intensa un tipo de mirada en la que Natsuki nunca había sido receptora, una mirada que le cortó la respiración. Shizuru comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Natsuki permaneció de pie junto a la motocicleta-...tú, Natsuki Kruger, me has visto como soy, y no has huido de mi...no has alabado a mi...- Natsuki podía sentir el aliento de Shizuru sobre su piel-...eres tan magnífica que aveces pienso que podría opacar tu brillo con mi presencia...nunca sabía que había estado perdida hasta que tu me mostraste el camino...- sus labios tan cerca-...me gustas, Natsuki, más allá de una manera amistosa, deseo todo de ti...- los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron ante la revelación. Shizuru dio un paso atrás -...se que soy impura...- Shizuru agacho la cabeza, no mirar a Natsuki más- pero no puedo detener lo que siento...yo...- suaves dedos levantaron sus rostro para cumplir con la mirada esmeralda

\- ... No lo hagas...-susurró Natsuki recuperando al paso que Shizuru había dado atrás-...no te detengas...-murmuro antes de cerrar la brecha entre ellas.

Cálido aliento entre mezclado, labios suaves, toques sutiles...la luna su único testigo.

Ambas se separaron al mismo tiempo

\- Aceptare mi puesto como una columna...- susurro Shizuru sobre los labios de Natsuki.

Natsuki sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Shizuru y ayudarle a subir a la motocicleta , una hora después ambas estaban en Garderobe .

Al día siguiente todos sabían que Garderobe contaba con una nueva columna.

El siguiente par de semanas pasaron en un borrón. Shizuru preparándose para su nuevo puesto, a la vez que Natsuki tomaba su examen para ser una perla.

Shizuru se convirtió ñ oficialmente en la tercera columna , su gema maister la hechizante amatista.

Natsuki y Mai se convirtieron en la primer y segunda perla respectivamente, al menos por el momento, porque ambas mantenían una guerra permanente sobre ese primer puesto. Nadie se sorprendía por ello.

Y un nuevo grupo de corales había ingresado.

Una nueva etapa había comenzado.


	9. Chapter 9

\- ...eso es lo que he estado planeando. Crees que resulte?

Shizuru sonrió , sus labios rozando la taza de té. Mis María le observaba en busca de una respuesta. Después de todo, era Maister Viola la indicada para que obtuviese una respuesta realista sobre la situación y lo que había planeado para llegar a su objetivo.

\- Sinceramente?- inquirió Shizuru disfrutando del sabor en su boca. Mis María asintió- ...no tengo la menor idea- Shizuru hizo una pausa- pero si logra lo que se propone, le puedo asegurar que será la mejor opción , no tengo duda de ello.

Mis María asintió una vez más, esta vez, más relajada.- Agradezco la sinceridad- Shizuru sonrió- y hablando de otro asunto- la anciana se enderezó en su asiento- Kruger me ha mostrado unos planos muy interesantes- tomó cinco rollos de papel y los extendió sobre el escritorio, mostrando trazos y números -...este sería su diseño de un laboratorio - Shizuru llegó de pie sobre los papeles. - y este...- pasó los planos unos tras otro-...los archivos ocultos y reliquias de Garderobe...- Shizuru entrecerró los ojos observando con detenimiento . Miss María esperaba por su reacción .

\- Es ...increíble...son...

\- Subterráneos?... Si, lo son, y justo situados debajo de la biblioteca de la escuela y la propia escuela- afirmó la mujer mayor

\- Es una genialidad...- murmuró Shizuru trazando los planos ligeramente , luego su mirada se posó en la otome mayor- ..le esta tomando en cuenta?- inquirió , al final era desicion de la anciana llevar a cabo algo como esto, ser la directora suplente le facultaba para ello.

Ahora fue Miss María quien sonrió maliciosa - Por supuesto que lo hago! De no ser así le habría tirado a la chimenea de mi habitación en la primera oportunidad ! Incluso he hablado con la doctora sagisawa , y no puede esperara por trabajar en un lugar así, es más de lo que podría soñar para sus proyectos. En realidad incluso supera lo que yo tenía en mente, como ampliar las instalaciones que ya tenemos, esto es aún mejor, la propia tecnología que resguarda Garderobe necesita ir al siguiente nivel- afirmó . Los ojos de Shizuru se ampliaron ante la afirmativa, nunca habría pensado que alguien como Miss María tuviese ideas como esas, no cuando se la pasa recalcando las tradiciones y modos "antiguos" de hacer las cosas. Miss María frunció el ceño a ala tercera columna.- el hecho de que sea fiel a los buenos modales y disfrute de preservar las tradiciones de nuestros ancestros, no me convierten en una retrógrada ignorante de las necesidades de este lugar.- enfatizó

\- Será un placer trabajar a su lado para ello- Shizuru mostró una cálida sonrisa.

\- Del mismo modo, maister Viola.

\- ACHU!

\- Yack! Que asco Natsuki!- reprendió Mai arrugando el rostro ante su amiga.

Ahora mismo se encontraban culminando sus trabajos del día en la oficina de la "Triada" , un pequeño lujo que implicaba aún más trabajo .

\- No es culpa mía, Mai! Alguien debe estar hablando de mi, tu sabes que no hay manera de que una enfermedad nos afecte . - Natsuki se defendió- además, no deberías haber terminado tu tarea desde hace ya una hora?- inquirió volviendo su atención a la revista de motocicletas en su mano. Mai frunció el ceño a la vez que re organizaba sus hojas esparcidas por la mesa y el suelo.

\- Si alguien no hubiera faltado a su ronda de vigilancia- Mai miró a Natsuki. Natsuki se encogió de hombros- yo no tendría que haber cubierto su lugar y llegar tarde-resopló volviendo a su trabajo- y talvez sea esa nueva coral Zhang la que no pare de hablar sobre ti, creo que tiene un flechazo o algo en ti- Mai se burló- no se como lo haces, siempre por alguna razón tu número de fans incrementa cada año, y ni siquiera lo intentas...

Natsuki gimió - No me lo recuerdes! Y que conste que no soy yo la que tiene un romance prohibido con un noble...cual era su nombre?- Natsuki lo pensó por un momento- ah! Yuuichi Tate! Sabes que una otome debe renunciar a el amor, al menos que ya no quieras ser una- Natsuki se burló , era Mai la que ahora se encogió de hombros- y Zhang es las que un gran dolor de muelas! Ni siquiera Rosalie me causa tanto trabajo como esa peliroja! No entiendo cual es su problema!?- se quejó , Mai se rió - no te rías! No es gracioso! Que pasa si Sh...- Natsuki se mordió la lengua

\- Aja! - exclamo Mai - sabía que algo habría entre Shizuru-sama y tu !- Natsuki se volvió rojo brillante, su agarre en la revista se apretó.

\- Vuelve a tu trabajo , sólo quedan quince minutos antes de que las luces se apaguen - Natsuki sugirió . Mai entornó los ojos

\- Bien! Pero ya me contarás la historia después!- sentencio la peliroja escribiendo a gran velocidad .

Natsuki suspiró llevando su vista a la ventana de la habitación. Luna llena brillaba en lo alto. Ya había pasado un mes desde que ella y Shizjru compartieron un beso bajo esa misma luna. Y no se había vuelto a repetir desde entonces.

Las responsabilidades eran una mierda .

Después de dejar a una Mai agotada en su habitación , Natsuki emprendió el rumbo a su motocicleta , sólo pasando a su propia habitación para un cambio de ropa.

Conduciendo su motocicleta a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad Natsuki se sentía libre, como no lo había hace ya un tiempo.

Entrando al bar de siempre , se sentó en la barra para pedir su habitual, dando sorbos lentos para saborear el licor, Natsuki se permitió no pensar en nada o ...nadie. Este era su pequeño rincón del mundo donde no era una noble de quien se esperaba una cierta actitud, no era una estudiante de Garderobe que debía actuar de una cierta manera y no era Natsuki-onnesama una especie de ídolo que debía dar el buen ejemplo, simplemente era ... Natsuki.

Dos bebidas más y decidió hacer su salida del bar, caminando a la parte trasera del callejón donde su motocicleta descansaba , Natsuki vislumbró una pequeña muchedumbre , suspirando se alejó de su vehículo y caminó hacia lo que ahora podía distinguir eran cinco chicos arrinconando a alguien. Natsuki odiaba que alguien se aprovechará de los débiles.

\- Hey! - Clamó para llamar su atención- que tal si se alejan y nos vamos todos a casa ? No problemas para nadie esta noche. Que piensan?- inquirió a un par de pasos, viendo ahora que contra la pared había una chica.- dejen a la chica, seguro que no pudo haber hecho nada grave para ustedes...

Risas estallaron por el pequeño y poco iluminado callejón.

Natsuki supo que sólo tenía una opción, así que , sin mediar una palabra más, en cuestión de segundos los cinco tipos estaban fuera de combate , inconscientes en el suelo.

\- Yo les di una opción ...- murmuró Natsuki para si misma, prácticamente olvidando que había alguien ahí con ella.

\- Ara, Natsuki- onneesama es mi héroe!

Natsuki sabía esa voz- Nao...- entrecerró los ojos en la joven coral- que haces aquí? - ignorando por completo el hecho de que la peliroja estaba imitando las expresiones de cierta castaña.

\- Lo mismo podría preguntar... Natsuki- ronroneo dando pasos más cerca de la peliazul.- el cuero luce muy bien en ti...- sus ojos rastreando la figura tonificada- Shizuru-sama tiene excelente gusto...- se relamió los labios

Natsuki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos , antes de suspirar y volviendo a su camino anterior, pronto estaba sobre su motocicleta - Ya que no corres peligro, me voy, no demores demasiado en volver a la escuela o no estarás lista a tiempo mañana para las prácticas !- y con eso Natsuki abandonó el callejón , una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Parecía que ella no sería "la única rebelde" en Garderobe . Talvez Zhang no era tan mala como pensaba.

Mientras tanto en el callejón...

\- Mierda! Porque no le pedí que me llevara con ella de vuelta!?

Nao tendría que volver por donde había llegado...los ductos de desagüe .


	10. Chapter 10

Sin más, medio curso había transcurrido y los segundos exámenes parciales habían concluido, dejando una racha de tranquilidad en la escuela.

Pero alguien estaba entendiendo tranquilidad con holgazanear y era tarea de Natsuki encausar a las niñas pérdidas. Lo irónico del hecho no pasó des apercibido por la peliazul. Ella de todas las personas, imponiendo orden.

Fueron cinco minutos pasados del toque de la campana que indicaba el regreso a clase tras el almuerzo . Y Natsuki observaba a su presa desde el alto del árbol. Dio un salto y aterrizó a un pie de distancia de cierta coral.

\- Sabes, la campana ha sonado desde hace un tiempo ya- informó Natsuki . La peliroja no se movió- no es como si estuvieses realmente dormida, Nao...- dijo con fastidio. Nao soltó una pequeña risita dejando su rostro al descubierto, poniendo fuera del camino el libro que tenía sobre.

\- En ese caso no soy yo la única que debería encontrarme en clase en este momento, no es así, Natsuki...?- respondió , poniéndose en pie y tirando el pasto de sus ropas- odio los olanes!- farfullo.

Natsuki sonrió interiormente. Esta chica era tan parecida a ella. Pero a la vez tan diferente. Era extraña la cercanías que habían generado la una a la otra. Pero estaba lejos de ser desagradable.

\- Nao, el hecho de que seas la coral número uno no implica que estés exenta de trabajar en clase

\- Ha funcionado bien para ti, así que también lo hace para mi...- respondió con alegría. Natsuki frunció el ceño.

\- No veo porque te tomas la molestia de estar aquí, si no parece interesarte para nada.

Nao la miró con una expresión que decía " en serio?", sin embargo Natsuki no cambio su postura en espera de una respuesta. Nao resopló. Sabía que de alguna manera le debía a Natsuki una especie de explicación, desde que ella no le ha delatado o castigado por sus salidas de Garderobe.

\- Es fácil...- Nao miró a los ojos esmeralda que tanto le atraían e inconscientemente se lamió los labios. Natsuki se puso tensa de repente consciente de que sólo un paso les deparaba una de la otra. - sólo estoy aquí por que es la manera más práctica de que un noble se interese por mi...- sus miradas se perdieron por un segundo en la otra-...y creo que lo estoy logrando...- ronroneo pasando de largo a Natsuki, que había permanecido en su lugar como una roca- nos vemos más tarde, Natsuki- oneesama! - y se marchó a la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Natsuki tenía un dolor de cabeza ...primero su madre la había hecho saber que estaría visitando la escuela pronto, después Nao hizo insinuaciones nada tranquilizadoras sobre su situación y para colmo Miss María envía a Shizuru de misión en misión ...

\- Natsuki- oneesama parece dolorida, debo dar aviso a Youko-sensei?- inquirió Rosalie, dejando en el olvido sus deberes.

Natsuki desprendió sus dedos desde el puente de su nariz y miró a su ayudante.

Rosalie era una buena chica, quizás demasiado emotiva y enérgica para su gusto, sin duda nada similar en carácter con Shizuru o ella misma, Natsuki no comprendía como es que Miss María le había asignado a la chica.

Mai había sugerido que era para que Natsuki aprendiera a ser más emotiva y demostrar su emociones o al menos reconocer que las tenía, debido a que de una forma u otra, las personas tendemos a aprender de manera subconsciente los gestos y maneras de actuar de quienes nos rodean, tal y como Shizuru y Ann "compartían" ciertas "actitudes" similares con respecto a las mujeres. Natsuki se había burlado diciendo que si ese fuera el caso, ella también compartiría la tendencia a involucrarse con una gran cantidad de mujeres...

Pensar esto con Shizuru lejos y sin verse en meses, le hizo aumentar la palpitación en la frente.

Dándose cuenta de que Rosalie le había hablado y continuaba a hacerlo, decidió dejar sus malos pensamientos de lado y poner atención en algo que valía más su atención que sus problemas sociales y familiares.

\- No será necesario, sólo es la carga de trabajo, fue bastante en estos días, así que ahora que nos podemos dar un respiro, se siente algo...fuera- explicó . Rosalie asintió

La clase de enseñanza continuo hasta que llegó el toque de queda y Rosalie se marchó a su habitación, dejando a Natsuki libre de vagar por la noche en los jardines de la escuela, algo que no había tenido el tiempo de hacer con tanta regularidad como antes. Extrañaba lo que ser coral le brindaba... no queriendo admitir que este anheló pertenecía a otra razón. Natsuki se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad y frescura de la noche, recostada sobre una sección del pasto en el jardín cerca de los dormitorios , Natsuki cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la paz a su alrededor .

Nao le observaba desde la copa de un árbol a unos pies de distancia, una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

\- Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Nao- Nao casi se cayó al escuchar la voz de Natsuki- y deja de espiar entre las sombras, baja de ahí.- murmuró Natsuki sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Nao le hizo caso .

\- Ahora recuesta te y o vete de aquí, quiero relajarme- ordenó .

Nao meditó su siguiente curso de acción, optando por dejar sola en su habitación a su compañera de cuarto que ronca como camión y se recostó junto a Natsuki imitando su postura.

\- Buena elección ...- dijo Natsuki. Nao observo de reojo el perfil de Natsuki

\- ...la mejor...- respondió en un susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo.


	11. Chapter 11

ASÍ QUE QUIEN ES ROSALIE? ES LA KOHAI DE NATSUKI QUE EN LA SERIE APARECE COMO RUBIADE OJOS AZULES

NATNAO ES UNO DE MIS PREFERIDOS TAMBIÉN SÓLO DESPUÉS DE SHIZNAT JEJEJE

TALVEZ DEBERÍA ESCRIBIR UN NAT NAO JAJA

MIENTRAS TANTO VEAMOS A DONDE VA ESTE ;)

Shizuru por fin había concluido con su misión . Entregar personalmente la invitación a los reyes, reinas, presidentes y presidentas , para la ceremonia de designación de la nueva directora de Garderobe ha celebrarse en los próximos seis meses.

Shizuru no podía creer el exceso de confianza que tenía la actual directora interina para hacer semejante aseveración. Como podía tener la certeza de que Shinso estaría seleccionando a alguien en el próximo fin de curso, eso estaba más allá de se comprensión.

Shizuru suspiró feliz mientras tomaba el sol de la mañana en Artai, que era más nevado en la mayoría del año, así que se podría decir que era una ocasión especial ver y sentir los cálidos rayos del sol. Tal vez era una señal.

\- Voy en mi camino, Natsuki...- murmuro para si misma y emprendió su viaje de vuelta .

Series meses era el tiempo suficiente para que los soberanos se prepararan y emprendieran el mismo viaje que ella, después de todo, ningún otro lugar a parte de Windbloom y Garderobe poseían la tecnología suficiente para acortar su travesía.

Natsuki caminaba rumbo a la oficina de la directora, con nulo entuciasmo, y era a causa de no dormir ni un poco en el noche anterior. Cuando volvió a su habitación al rededor de las cinco de la mañana ya era momento de prepararse para el día. Maldita Nao, le había mantenido despierta toda la noche con su serie de preguntas extrañas.

Natsuki resopló y tocó a la puerta doble. Un adelante sonó desde el interior y entró.

Un gran bostezo se le escapó.

\- Mi asistente no puede andar bostezando como que a esta hora de la mañana y mucho menos en público. Mantén la compostura Kruger.- amonestó Miss María con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento...- Natsuki comenzó a disculparse cuando las palabras de la mujer mayor le cayeron en cuenta-...espere...dijo su asistente?- cuestiono incrédula

Mis María asintió - Asi es, a partir de ahora y dentro de los próximos seis meses trabajarás para mi , aprenderás todo lo que tienes que saber sobre Garderobe. Talvez así comprendas lo que esta gran institución representa y por fin tomes en serio el lugar que ostentas entre estas paredes e incluso fuera de ellas. Confió en que teniendo el conocimiento de causa seas capaz de tomar una decisión sobre lo que harás al terminar tus estudios.- aseveró

Natsuki protestó- Miss María, con todo respeto, yo tengo una gran participación en esta ...- su discurso se apagó ante el enorme entrecejo fruncido ante ella.

\- Déjame ver si lo entiendo, Kruger. Me estas diciendo que no eres capaz de manejar todo? Que todo eso de que eres la mejor estudie te en este recinto es pura palabrería ? En ese caso, permíteme que llame a la señorita Tokiha en su lugar, dudo que ella tenga alguna objeción...- Miss María tomó el teléfono establecido en su escritorio y comenzó a marcar. Natsuki apretó los puños

\- No! Espere! Yo le haré cargo- enfatizó con fuego en la mirada. No había manera de que dejara que Mai le sobrepasara.

Miss María sonrió complacida, internamente. En el exterior su cara de piedra se mantuvo.

\- En ese caso- Miss María apuntó su dedo a los libros asentados en los muebles.- puedes comenzar por leer cada uno de esos libros , los de pasta roja son sobre historia , es lo que verás primero, después continuarán con los color azul, esas son las leyes y políticas de Garderobe. Y mientras lo haces me seguirás a todas partes, y me ayudarás a rellenar la documentación diaria.

Natsuki gimió interiormente-...cuando se refiere a todas partes...no querrá decir...- no quería no concluir la oración , porque pensar en tallar la espalda de Miss María era abominable

\- Kruger tienes que dejar de estar tanto tiempo con Zhang- reprendió- mientras ella aumenta sus calificaciones con su asociación,me temo que su lenguaje vivaz se esta adhiriendo a ti. Es bueno saber que Maiester Viola esta en camino de vuelta, o empezaría a preocuparme que esta conducta se la inculques a la señorita Rosalie...

Natsuki no había escuchado el resto de la reprensión , lo único que giraba en su mente era la noticia que de que Shizuru estaría pronto de vuelta.

Pero entonces sus facciones se horrorizaron cuando pensó en la sola idea de que la visita de su madre coincidiera con el regreso de Shizuru.

A caso no podía tener un sólo descanso!? Sólo esperaba que su suerte no fuese tan buena como para que su madre y Shizuru se encontraran al mismo tiempo bajo el mismo techo.

\- ... Me has entendido?- cuestiono Miss María. Natsuki le miró, sin una sola idea de lo que sea que la había estado diciendo. Pero en vez de preguntar, colocó una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Por supuesto que si, Miss María, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ponerme al día con todo lo que necesite.

Miss María entrecerró los ojos, no muy convencida, sin embargo tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, así que dio a Natsuki la indicación de volver el día de mañana en cuanto sus clases y ronda de vigilancia concluyeran.

\- Como diga, Miss María- Natsuki asintió feliz de salir, pero antes...- le molestaría que tomara un par de libros para comenzar a familiarizarme un poco con esto?

\- Adelante, sólo asegúrate de que vuelvan a su lugar.

Miss María pensó que tomaría un sólo tomo, sin embargo se sorprendió gratamente cuando la perla salió de su oficina cargando cinco libros en sus manos.

\- Realmente eres algo, Kruger...-murmuro en la soledad de su oficina- espero que la presidente Saeko no tenga éxito en llevarte lejos- un suspiró salió de sus labios- aunque se ser así, me habré equivocado contigo y Garderobe estaría perdiendo un gran talento...

Natsuki caminaba por los jardines camino a su habitación cuando Nao cayó justo frente a ella, cortando su camino.

\- Te vez como un zombie-saludó la peliroja que a diferencia de Natsuko se veía fresca como una lechuga.

\- Tengo que darte las gracias por ello.- respondió entre dientes y continuó su camino.

Nao frunció el ceño y siguió tras ella.

\- Cualquiera pensaría que estas acostumbrada a trasnochar...no me culpes por ello.

Natsuki detuvo su andar, miró a la chica y de vuelta a sus libros. Una idea llegó a su mente.

\- Toma, lee esto y entrégame un resumen de ellos, si lo haces bien, seguiré guardando tu secreto- Natsuki tendió los libros a la coral.

Nao frunció el ceño y respondió- Ni lo sueñes, además, la única manera en que puedes probar que he estado fuera de la escuela es que tu también lo hayas estado. Así que, si yo caigo, tu también. - respondió complacida.

Natsuki bufó y tomó los libros bajo el brazo- Bien, pero que quede claro que no te he reportado por que según tu análisis yo también perdería, si no, porque veo talento en ti y prefiero verte en Garderobe que en algún tugurio que no lo hago, me bastaría con decir que te vi en una de mis rondas para estar libre de culpa. Que tengas buen día y será mejor que te vea entrando a tus clases, Nao.- Natsuki continuó su camino, haciendo planes en su cabeza para tener más tiempo libre y poder satisfacer los caprichos de Miss María.

Nao le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, caminando a su próxima clase soltó una risita satisfecha con ver otra faceta de su oneesama. Quien diría que asistir a una escuela que tiene uniformes con olanes le sería tan divertido.


	12. Chapter 12

A Saeko no le gustaba hacer una gran cosa de nada, así que cuando viajaba, no traía un séquito con ella, se conformaba con su asistente y un chofer .

Así que cuando arribó a Garderobe con sólo una mujer delgada y bonita en su estela nadie le prestó demasiada atención .

No viendo demasiado movimiento por los pasillos o jardines, Saeko supuso que las alumnas se encontraban en clase. Siguiendo su paso , se encontró a quien por su uniforme pudo distinguir como una de las columnas de Garderobe.

\- Disculpe

Saeko llamó su atención , deteniendo efectivamente a la castaña.

\- En que puedo servirle?- inquirió la castaña sonriendo cálidamente a la mujer que parecía familiar.

Saeko ajustó sus lentes en el puente de la nariz- Me preguntaba si podría indicarme el camino correcto para llegar a la oficina de la directora?

\- Ara, será un placer. Permítame mostrarle el camino, justo me dirigía hacia ahí.

\- Gracias.-respondió Saeko caminando a su lado- si no me equivoco su indumentaria me indica que es usted una de las columnas?

Shizuru asintió, liderando el camino- Asi es...-Shizuru estaba por presentarse adecuadamente cuando llegaron al final de su viaje.- Hemos llegado. -anunció

Saeko observó las puertas dobles de madera - Oh...le agradezco

Shizuru asintió con una sonrisa, dando un par de golpes a la puerta un "pase" se escuchó desde el interior. Shizuru abrió la puerta, dando el paso a las dos mujeres con ella.

Saeko ingresó deteniendo su andar unos pasos después .

Shizuru entro tras ellas, deteniendo su paso ante la misma vista que tenían las otras mujeres.

\- Natsuki?-cuestionaron al unísono , mirando a la joven perla rellenando los montones de papeleo en el escritorio .

Natsuki alzo la vista para encontrarse ante la vista de Shizuru y Saeko mirando a ella. Un "mierda" se escapó de sus labios.

\- El lenguaje, Natsuki- reprendieron la mujeres a la vez, una vez más.

Natsuki murmuro "mierda" esta vez sólo para ella.

Saeko y Shizuru se miraron entre si, luego de vuelta a Natsuki , que a la vista de la asistente de Saeko miraba aterrorizada. Que era un poco lindo, ya que en Aries se le conoce por rebelde, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba demostrando.

Miss María que había abandonado su oficina en busca de más trámites que dar a Natsuki volvió en ese momento para encontrar una pequeña multitud en la oficina .

La anciana se aclaró la garganta como una forma de hacer conocer su presencia detrás del trío de mujeres, que de inmediato le dieron el paso.

Shizuru se ofreció a llevar consigo los documentos y los depósito en el escritorio junto a todo lo demás.

\- Maister Viola, es bueno verle de vuelta. Confió en que su misión ha sido concluida en entera satisfacción?-inquirió Miss María indicando a las mujeres tomar asiento a la vez que servía una tazas de té.

Natsuki enterró su cabeza en los papeles, de repente muy agradecida por la presencia de su verdugo personal.

\- Directora, lamento si ha sido un mal momento para llegar de visita. - comenzó Saeko

\- No es nada si no un placer tenerle aquí, presidenta Kuga. Su asistente ya me había hecho conocedora de su inminente visita .

Si Shizuru se sorprendió por el conocimiento de la identidad de la mujer , no lo demostró.

\- En ese caso, sabrá entonces que mi presencia aquí es más de carácter familiar que político.

Miss María asintió- Lo hago. Como puede ver, Natsuki lo ha estado haciendo muy bien. Me complace hacerle de su conocimiento que su hija, se encuentra cada vez más atraída a la institución, incluso se ha ofrecido en serme de ayuda en el trabajo .

Shizuru oculto su sonrisa bajo su taza de té. Miss María estaba dejando en claro que no dar marcha atrás y más aún, pretendía demostrar que incluso estaba ganando la batalla. Miró e reojo a Natsuki que pre tendía estar concentrada en el trabajo, más la rigidez en su cuerpo demostraba lo contrario. Luego observó a la joven en compañía de Saeko.

Shizuru había conocido a suficientes asistentes de nobles y políticos para saber que la mujer sin duda era más que una asistente promedio. Después observó a Saeko, sin duda Natsuki se parecía en demasía a la mujer, aunque el carácter sin duda tendría que ser en su mayoría de su padre. Shizuru permaneció tranquila, sin llamar la atención a su persona.

Saeko sonrió - Me complace escuchar eso. Después de todo, si aprende de alguien como usted, sin duda sus habilidades serán bastante de ser reconocidas. No tendrá problemas para adaptarse cuando acepte su legado .

Natsuki apretó la mandíbula , su madre y la directora debatiendo por quien le daría un mejor uso a ella. Terminó de acomodar los expedientes y oficios debidamente categorizados y se puso en pie.

\- Mis disculpas- interrumpió - he concluido mi trabajo aquí. Ahora mismo tengo que estar en clase. Le aviso que me retiro. Con su permiso

Natsuki no dio una sola mirada a su madre o a nadie de las ahí presentes para el caso. Sin esperar una confirmación o negación abandonó la oficina.

Shizuru se obligó a no salir detrás de Natsuki. En vez, permaneció en su lugar como el protocolo requería .


	13. Chapter 13

\- Necesitas controlar esos arrebatos tuyos, Natsuki, no es digno de alguien como nosotros

Madre e hija se encontraban en un pequeño café de la ciudad compartiendo la cena. Donde Natsuki había "gustosamente" aceptado reunirse con su madre para "charlar".

\- No veo la falta en mi comportamiento, madre.-refutó Natsuki probando su pastel de chocolate.

Saeko suspiró- Me gustaría saber si ya has tomado tu decisión? Continuaras aquí o volverás a casa? Han pasado años desde qué me has pedido tiempo y espacio, yo te lo he dado- hizo una pausa- confió en que conoces la verdadera razón de mi vista.- Natsuki asintió, olvidando por ahora su postre.

\- Quieres que vuelva a casa y me muestres lo necesario para gobernar, que tome mi lugar en la realeza y contraiga nupcias con quien a tus ojos sería digno de tu confianza.

\- Veo que te han enseñado bien. Directa y al punto- sonrió complacida- tal vez estar aquí no ha sido una pérdida total de tiempo. Y bien, cuál es tu respuesta?

"... Garderobe es el único lugar en el mundo donde día a día se preparan jóvenes de todos los países y reinos .."

Natsuki alzó la vista hacia la enorme pantalla de tv no muy lejos de su mesa que mostraba un comercial de Garderobe y las otomes, imágenes de las actuales columnas aparecieron y Natsuki sintió un cosquilleo al ver las tomas de cierta castaña...una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nada de esto pasó inadvertido por Saeko.

\- Siempre he sabido de tu gusto por las...chicas-soltó, atrayendo la atención de Natsuki a ella- por ello sabía que tal vez con alguna chica guapa de buena familia serias capaz de ceder...-confesó- pero veo que alguien más ya ha sido capaz de captar tu atención- suspiró- ahora más que nunca es cuando me recuerdas a tu difunto padre...-rió con cariño en el recuerdo- siempre le gustaron las cosas difíciles de conseguir...y cada vez me dio cuenta de que ese carácter tuyo lo haz heredado de tu padre...

\- Siempre dices que mi rebeldía la he heredado de él...

\- Y sus gustos también...-se burló Saeko. Natsuki frunció el ceño.- jamás me verás estar enamorada de una máquina de dos ruedas...-Natsuki cruzó sus brazos.

\- Recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me enseñó la pasión de la investigación e ir en busca de lo desconocido ...y es ahora que no te gusta.- resopló.

\- Natsuki-reprendio- cuida tus maneras...

Ante el regaño se acomodó correctamente en su asiento, totalmente inconsciente de los suspiros que soltaban alrededor un par de chicos y chicas en el lugar. Saeko sonrió ante eso. Natsuki siempre había atraído la atención de muchos debido a su físico y Saeko sabía que no tendría problema en encontrar pretendiente para su hija y ahora después de observar como veía a la Maister Viola sabía que sus intentos por colocar a alguien más en su visión serían inútiles.

\- Feliz?-cuestionó.

\- No, ha menos que por una vez estés dispuesta a ser sensata sobre las cosas y tengas para mi una respuesta alentadora.

Natsuki observó a su madre y de vuelta a el final del comercial. Shizuru era sin duda la otome perfecta...más no por la fama o las apariencias, si no por servir, no a Garderobe, reyes, reinas o gobernantes y sus intereses , como la norma marca que la existencia de una otome debe ser, no. Shizuru servía a quien lo necesitara, por ello era tan estimada por todos...

Entonces sus interacciones con Nao vinieron a la mente... Natsuki rió .

\- Mi pregunta te hace gracia, Natsuki?-inquirió Saeko.

\- ... No...-dijo entre risas más calmadas.

\- En ese caso de que te estas riendo?

Natsuki contuvo su risa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era brillante. Su respuesta siempre había estado frente a ella he incluso inconscientemente vivía con ella.

\- No, madre. Es un no a todas tus preguntas. -dijo- no voy a desposar a quien sea que hayas traído hasta aquí, no voy a volver para gobernar...al menos no ahora, me quedare en Garderobe, porque aquí he encontrado mi camino, talvez en un futuro cuando haya terminado mi trabajo aquí ...por decirlo de alguna manera...sea mi turno para tomar el lugar que por derecho me corresponde, pero ahora mismo Garderobe es mi lugar y seguirá siéndolo durante mi futuro cercano.- respondió con total convicción- así que, puedes volver a casa y saludar a Alyssa de mi parte. Nos estaremos viendo, mamá.-Natsuki se puso en pie y salió del lugar sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Lo único en su mente ahora era la infinidad de posibilidades que podría tener en su camino de ahora en adelante y no podía esperar para contarle a Shizuru la desicion que había tomado.

Shizuru se encontró con un repentino toque en su puerta , anudando su bata, salió a encontrar a quien se encontrase del otro lado, para topar de lleno con no otra que Natsuki Kruger y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ara, Natsuki?-cuestiono extrañada, más no infeliz.

\- Shi ... Shizuru...-de repente la seguridad de Natsuki se vio vuelta añicos bajo la mirada carmesí. Natsuki comenzó a juguetear con sus pulgares...mañia que aparentemente acababa de adquirir .

Shizuru le observó divertida. Al parecer Natsuki había perdido las palabras...

\- No es que no disfrute de ver a Natsuki a cualquier hora del día o...la noche-susurró la última parte con malicia causando a la peliazul convertirse rojo brillante, notable aún bajo la oscuridad- ara ara...será que Natsuki ha tenido un pensamiento pervertido sobre esto y por eso se a tornado sutilmente ruborizada...?

Shizuru amaba burlarse de Natsuki, no importa cuantas veces lo hacia, el resultado siempre le encantaba... Natsuki le encantaba.

\- Shizuru!-exclamo Natsuki, reaccionando de repente. Shizuru sonrió divertida.- he venido hasta aquí para decirte que he tomado mi desicion y me quedare en Garderobe, seré una otome, la mejor y espero que incluso mejor que tu. Buenas noches, Shizuru-onnesama .

Shizuru observó a Natsuki perderse en la oscuridad del corredor, sus propias mejillas sonrosadas...


	14. Chapter 14

\- Y que hay entre Viola y tu?

\- Nao!- reprendió Natsuki

Si bien Rosalie era la protegida de Natsuki en cuanto a su educación se refiere, Nao se había convertido en una especie de compañía para sus entrenamientos, las batallas de fin de curso tardarían aún en llegar, pero desde que tomase su desicion de permanecer en Garderobe hasta que su formación concluyera y su misión fuese asignada sentía como que tenía años de retraso en sus prácticas así que cada día entrenaba y estudiaba en su habitación hasta el toque de queda. Un día a la vez.

\- Que? Es una pregunta legítima. Además, las miradas que ella y tu comparten no se comparan en lo más mínimo con las que comparten con otras estudiantes o mandatarios que les cortejan.

Natsuki resoplo esquivando otra piedra lanzada en su dirección.

\- No me lo recuerdes... Miss María parece peor que mi madre...me ofrece a cuanto rey, reina o presidente se acerca a ofertar por mi...aún sabiendo que mi madre a pedido encarecidamente que si he de servir a alguien sea a ella, parece que la directora se deleita en jugar con ella...

\- Bueno, aún hay dos puestos para columnas vacantes...y eso te mantendría cerca de tu amada...-dijo en tono rígido y medio burlón. Natsuki levantó una ceja ante ello.

\- Entre Shizuru y yo no hay nada...y los puestos para columnas son para alumnas excepcionales, para muestra las actuales columnas ...y si lo pienso bien, servir para mi madre no sería tan mala idea...

\- Es fantástico...-dijo emocionada Miss María- en esta generación tendremos dos perfectas candidatas para Shinso-sama, y los países no paran de acudir a nosotros en busca de su propia otome...muy pronto las otomes recuperaremos el renombre que se nos había arrebatado...

\- Sin duda hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y las otras dos columnas y yo no somos capaces de cubrir todo como nos gustaría o en la prontitud que debería.

Miss María asintió- Lo mismo ocurre con la dirección de la escuela, yo me encargo de lo más inmediato, sin embargo hay un sin fin de facultades que sólo son ungidas para la otome que elige Shinso-sama...hay un límite muy marcado con respecto a lo que puedo hacer...

Esa noche Natsuki se encontraba en los jardines de la escuela observando la estrellas.

\- Natsuki parece seguir quebrantando las reglas...

\- Bueno, si estas aquí, eso quiere decir que tu también lo haces, Shizuru...

\- Ara, Natsuki parece olvidar que ya no soy una estudiante .

Natsuki sonrió- Es que al verte por aquí me hace sentir como si aún lo fueres...es un poco extraño...

Shizuru asintió- Miss María esta muy complacida con tu elección...

\- Esta más complacida por la lucha que hay por a quien voy a servir cuando termine aquí...lo mismo sucede con Mai.

\- Serán grandes otomes a tomar en cuenta, no puedes culparlos...

Natsuki guardó silencio por un tiempo mirando de reojo a la castaña junto a ella.

\- Nunca vamos a hablar de ello?-inquirió la peliazul

Shizuru suspiró- Natsuki...

\- Shizuru, nos hemos besado, he conocido a tus padres, y tu a mi madre...de una manera poco común, pero al fin y al cabo lo has hecho, tu me conoces...yo te conozco y el no saber lo que piensas me esta comiendo en vida..incluso Nao no para insinuar que hay algo entre nosotras...y pareciere que ella lo tiene más claro que yo...

\- Natsuki, lo que hay entre ambas es real, lo se, pero de dar un paso más nos daríamos cuenta de que es imposible...muchas cosas tendrían que suceder para que al menos tengamos una oportunidad...

Natsuki suspiró- Mi madre me ha dicho que me parezco a mi padre en siempre querer lo imposible...-sonrió- y por tus palabras comienzo a pensar que podría tener razón...

Shizuru observó el semblante apacible en la chica más joven.

\- Natsuki...yo...

Natsuki dio un paso más lejos de ella- No, Shizuru...- Natsuki le mirón los ojos- lo dejaremos así hasta que veamos si fuimos capaces de superar las espectativas...no quiero ser de los que ser rinden sin siquiera luchar...confió en tener tanto éxito como lo hizo mi padre...- Natsuki comenzó su camino de vuelta

\- Yo quiero confiar en ello también...!-correspondió Shizuru . Natsuki sonrió sin mirar a la mujer tras ella porque estaba segura de que si lo hacia sería capaz de escapar con ella incluso contra su voluntad hacia un lugar donde sólo fuesen Natsuki y Shizuru.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

-MAIIII!- se quejó Natsuki limpiando la comisura de su boca.

\- Lo siento Natsuki!- se disculpó la pelinaranja.

Era su batalla de exhibición y los ojos de los invitados a la clausura estaban en ellas.

Al final esta batalla sería la de romper el eterno empate en que habían estado viviendo durante su último curso en Garderobe. Y aún ahora su puntaje permanecía idéntico.

Las dos respiraban pesadamente, una batalla bastante larga es lo que habían estado librando y no se veía hacia donde la balanza se inclinaría. Hasta que Mai observó algo en la pantalla del estadio que le daría su oportunidad.

\- Esa chica parece estar muy cerca de Shizuru-san no te parece?

Natsuki frunció el ceño y busco a lo que Mai se refería. Shizuru estaba platicando con alguna princesa que miraban embobada a la castaña.

Mai sonrió victoriosa. Aprovechando la distracción atacó.

Fue así como Mai se levantaría con la victoria.

Más tarde ese día y aún de muy mal humor, Natsuki se mantuvo en pie entre el grupo que se encontraría con Shinso.

\- Quienes resulten elegidas deben sentirse orgullosas de ello. Ahora si permanecen en su lugar, procederemos a la selección.

El círculo donde se encontraban brilló en un tono ligeramente rosado y al instante siguiente el primer nombre apareció en la pantalla... Mai Tokiha...un destello más y ... Natsuki Kruger apareció en otra. La primera sería elegida como una columna mientras que la segunda tendría un papel más que desempeñar...los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, la primer candidata en años a directora de Garderobe había aparecido y no era nadie que cualquiera hubiera pensado.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Tengo una opción sobre esto?

\- Siempre existe una opción, no importa cuanto parezca que no la hay. Sin embargo, me cuesta admitir que Garderobe necesita con urgencia a su representante legítimo...

Natsuki ponderaba sus opciones, mientras convertirse en Directora le liberaba de someterse a la directiva de un soberano; aceptar tal cargo le convertía en uno a su misma...

\- Bien es sabido que he de asumir mi responsabilidad en mi país cuando las circunstancias así lo exijan...- Miss María asintió

\- Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos ahí, por otra parte las necesidades de Garderobe son apremiantes...

\- Que así sea entonces, aceptare la asignación ...-Natsuki tendió la mano a la mujer mayor, Miss María la acaepto de buen grado. Natsuki sonrió .

\- Esto significa que ahora soy libre de tus regaños?- inquirió Natsuki esperanzada. Miss María hizo lo que a la peliazul parecía sospechosamente como la mueca de una sonrisa.

\- Oh, no, en realidad es todo lo contrario, verá...-hizo una pausa y se puso en pie desde su lugar en la sala de la dirección - ahora más que nunca le vigilaré como un halcón para evitar que lleve a la desgracia tan noble tarea.

El color abandonó el rostro de Natsuki, sus sueños perdidos.

Después de las noticias, la escuela fue un hervidero, todos habían esperado que Mai-san fuese seleccionada, sin embargo el hecho de que Natsuki-san también lo fuese, era algo que nadie esperaba, claro, la chica era inmensamente talentosa sin embargo también lo era como rebelde.

Así mientras todos se sorprendían por Natsuki aceptar el puesto como Directora, nadie se esperaba que al día siguiente Mai Hime desapareciere sin siquiera nadie notarlo; muchos aseguraron que se había fugado con aquel soberano del que todos pensaban la chica estaba enamorada. Años después todos les conocerían como la "Trágica Hime". Nada más alejado de la realidad.

No existiendo otra candidata para cubrir la ausencia de Mai, debían esperar por la próxima selección. Sin embargo la ceremonia de aceptación de Natsuki como directora se efectuaría tras la clausura oficial del curso.

\- Recuerda, mantén siempre la vista en tu oponente- aconsejó Natsuki. Nao rodó los ojos.

\- Asi como tu lo hiciste? - Natsuki frunció el ceño- aunque no creo que Shizuru-sama fuese el oponente a vencer...- Natsuki enrojeció. Nao se echó a reír mientras tomaba su lugar en la plataforma que le llevaría a la arena de combate.

Para sorpresa de Natsuki tanto Rosalie como Nao habían vencido a sus oponentes con facilidad , hasta llegar a enfrentarse la una con la otra en el combate final. Miss María observó como las dos jóvenes a quien Natsuki hubiese mantenido entrenando estaban dando lo mejor de si en el combate.

\- Has hecho una gran elección, Shinso-sama...-pensó la anciana.

Después de una exhaustiva contienda y un par de artimañas , Nao resultó victoriosa.

Al día siguiente Garderobe se vestiría de gala para recibir a sus invitados, todos ansiosos por tener un ojo en la nueva Directora.

Natsuki vestía de gala en su uniforme como la segunda columna, todos los ojos fijos en ella, sin embargo desde que ingresó en la capilla de ceremonias el aplomo y porte en su paso no le abandonó ni un segundo. Tomando su lugar frente a Miss María, se arrodilló para aceptar su gema maister el cristal de hielo plateado, aplausos atronadores sonaron cuando se irgio a sus propia estatura. Todos los ojos posados en ella, sin embargo sus ojos esmeralda sólo veían a los carmesí .


	16. Chapter 16

Natsuki había pasado un mes entero sepultada en pilas y pilas de papeleo, atendiendo los asuntos propios de cualquier dirección escolar y asistiendo a reunión tras reunión con mandatarios.

Natsuki golpeó con cadencia y energía el saco que se balanceada frente a ella. Un hermoso ritmo de golpes llenaban el gimnasio.

\- Gakuencho... - Natsuki apretó la mandíbula sin detener sus movimientos- la reina de Artai exige su presencia, dice tener un tema urgente que tratar con usted. - eno vez de detuvo.

\- Conectarle a la línea de la casa...-indicó la peliazul mientras tomaba la toalla y secaba su sudor

\- Lamentablemente, se encuentra esperando en su oficina, arribó hace unos minutos. Akane le esta atendiendo en este momento.- informó Miss María. Natsuki exhaló un suspiro.

\- Estaré ahí en unos minutos...

\- Lamento discernir, pero, la reina dice que el asunto es de carácter urgente...

\- No, lamento ser yo quien no este de acuerdo, pero no me encuentro vestida para la ocasión, creo que será capaz de esperar el tiempo conveniente, considerando la hora inadecuada en que se presenta.-sentencio. Miss María asintió.

\- Lamento la tardanza, su majestad, sin embargo espero que lo entienda, dada la premura de su visita.-explicó Natsuki entrando a su oficina, para encontrar a la joven reina andando cómodamente por su oficina, le hacia parecer su propia sala del trono.

La joven le sonrió- Comprendo totalmente, Gakuencho...-sus ojos recorriendo de arriba ha abajo la figura de la directora- verse bien incluso a estas horas-ofreció.

Natsuki reprimió un ceño- Miss María me informó que tiene un asunto urgente a tratar...-comenzó

La castaña le sonrió acercándose a unos pasos, le tendió un sobre - No podía esperar para entregarle esta invitación...personalmente- sus ojos jamás dejando los esmeralda.

Natsuki tomó el sobre y le abrió- Festival de Invierno..?-inquirió, sin saber de que se trataba-...lo siento, pero nunca había escuchado de el.-se disculpó. La reina sonrió .

\- Por ello mismo me interesa que asista. Creí que al extender la invitación, personalmente, se vería en la necesidad de asistir. Creo que al contrario de mis predecesores, la relación entre Artai y Garderobe debe ser más...estrecha.

Natsuki sin duda estaba incómoda por haber sido interrumpida en su escaso tiempo libre para sólo recibir una invitación, sin embargo, ahora que escuchaba las ideas de la reina, sabía que estaba en lo cierto- Me parece una idea que vale la pena dar una oportunidad, sin duda Garderobe estará más que complacido en asistir, es nuestra mejor intención fortalecer los lazos entre naciones. - aseguró. La reina sonrió complacida.

\- Bueno, es tiempo de que me marche, aún tengo varios asuntos que tratar, como bien comprenderá...-bromeo. Natsuki le correspondió con una sonrisa.

\- Me parece que si bien, es un evento presuroso, ya que sólo contamos con una semana de antelación para su celebración y el viaje a Artai nos lleva al rededor de tres días en Ferry ...debemos partir el día de mañana...,será esencial para mostrar nuestras intenciones de unión.

Natsuki asintió - Sin embargo el trabajo aquí no esta ni cerca de estar al corriente...- intentó esquivar, sin ganas de tomar una asignación de semana y media.

\- Recuerde, Gakuencho, es su deber encargarse de la parte diplomática y esto es sin lugar a dudas el sinónimo de a lo que se le conoce como asunto de Estado. - aseveró. Natsuki gimió internamente. Shizuru le mataría por no estar aquí cuando volviese de su propia asignación. Parecía irreal que no se hubieran visto desde su designación...


	17. Chapter 17

\- Aquí tiene su té, que lo disfrute, Maister Viola. - ofreció la chica roja como un tomate. Shizuru le brindó una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos carmesí no abandonaban las tomas de la cobertura especial del festival de invierno en Artai.

\- Parece que la infidelidad abunda en esta relación...-se burló Nao de pie junto a la mesa donde yacía Shizuru en la pequeña cafetería en el centro de Garderobe . Luego sin permiso alguno se sentó al otro lado, haciendo señas a la camarera , que pronto tomó su orden.-...una interesante festividad no lo cree Maister Viola?

Los ojos de Shizuru no se apartaron de la pantalla hasta que el reportaje concluyó.

\- Es curioso como Natsuki y tu se parecen...y al mismo tiempo no lo hacen...- respondió Shizuru, sin ninguna intensión de tratar sus asuntos con la peliroja- disfrutando de tu día libre, Nao-san?

Nao sonrió a la camarera que entregaba su banana split - Conserva el cambio...-la niña asintió feliz.

\- Al parecer el negocio corre muy bien. Eso ha sido una considerable propina.

\- Aveces me pregunto como Kruger se las arregla para ser un noble y actuar como cualquier rebelde lo haría...esa mujer es exquisita...-se relamió los labios mirando hacia la calle. Shizuru observó fuera, no había transeúnte a la vista.- Nuestra querida directora estará de vuelta en unas horas...-Nao devoró su postre - nos veremos por ahí... Maister Viola.- se alejó sonriente. Shizuru observó la escuela a la lejanía...

\- Nos habremos equivocado, Natsuki?...-murmuro para si misma, haciendo un gesto cuando su té antes dulce le dejó un regusto amargo.

Natsuki sentía su sangre hervir. La Reina le había engañado. Descendió de la limosina y sin siquiera esperar un segundo a que las palabras de Miss María salieran de su boca, se precipitó a la casa que compartía con las cinco columnas. Arrojó sus ropas por toda su habitación hasta quedar desnuda y debajo del chorro de agua fría en la ducha.

\- Nunca había escuchado de el...porque el dichoso festival no había existido en primer lugar...-su puño golpeo el azulejo húmedo.

Shizuru había dejado el café unos minutos después, para encontrarse a una Miss María en la dirección en vez de a la peliazul que había anhelado encontrar.

\- Gakuencho no ha vuelto?-aún podía sentir el amargo en su lengua.

\- Ha vuelto. Al parecer se encontraba indispuesta y ha optado por ir a casa.

Shizuru asintió.

\- Que tenga un buen día, Miss María...

\- Agradezco su trabajo Maister Viola, Garderobe recuperara el brillo que había perdido.

Shizuru asintió conocedora de que seguramente su inseguridad se había filtrado y por ello Miss María se vio en la necesidad de tales palabras.

Al llegar a la casa, nada parecía fuera de lugar, de no haber sido porque Miss María había asegurado el regreso de Natsuki ella lo dudaría. Andando en busca de la pelinegra quien ocupaba el tercer piso, fue entonces capaz de escuchar el sonido de la ducha. Sus pasos le llevaron a encontrar las ropas en desorden, fue entonces que su cuerpo de movió sin vacilar, corriendo y entrando bajo la lluvia de la regadera.

\- Kamisama! El agua esta helada! - exclamó con todo y ropa puesta. Su instinto enfocado en abrir el agua caliente hasta que una mano aún más helada le retuvo. Sus ojos conectando con los fríos esmeralda.

\- Déjalo, Shizuru...-su voz como un témpano de hielo- el único calor que quiero sentir es el tuyo...

\- Na...

Las réplicas de Shizuru fueron devoradas por los labios carnívoros de la mujer desnuda ante ella.

Shizuru se permitió llevar, dejar el sabor amargo en su boca ser borrado por la dulzura de la boca sobre la suya. Mientras el hielo en el cuerpo de Natsuki era derretido por el calor del cuerpo de la castaña.

Shizuru llevó la espalda de Natsuki contra la pared, cerrando en el proceso el chorro de agua fría, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban empapados, el fuego en su interior que desató su contacto les hizo olvidarse de todo. No había más que piel y carne, su hambre pidiendo ser saciada.

\- Natsuki...vayamos ...

\- No, te quiero ahora...-gruñó desgarrando las ropas empapadas de su oneesama - necesito algo que sea mío...sólo para mi...haré lo que me plazca por una vez...-dijo gutural...mordisqueando los pechos ahora en exhibición.

Shizuru sólo se dejó llevar...


	18. Chapter 18

Después de compartir el sexo rápido y apasionado en la ducha, sus cuerpos deseosos de más les llevaron a caer en la amplia cama de la directora.

\- Natsuki...- decía una y otra vez la castaña mientras su sexo era devorado con apremio por la chica entre sus piernas, mientras su mente era llevada a otro mundo por tercera vez esa noche.- Natsuki!- gritó sintiendo su garganta quemar por el esfuerzo.

\- Ummm...beber de ti es lo mejor que he hecho...no debí esperar tanto tiempo...-sus labios succionando una vez más el clítoris frente a ella.

\- Natsuki...d..detente ...yo...-otro orgasmo le golpeo como una ola.

Ligeramente satisfecha, la peliazul comenzó su ascenso por el cuerpo perlado en sudor, su lengua recorriendo cuanto pudo de la piel a su merced. Pronto su rostro yacía sobre el de Shizuru.

La castaña abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrar de frente los ojos esmeralda que le miraban con algo más que anhelo. Sin pensarlo le atrajo para un beso lujurioso.

Natsuki descansó su frente sudorosa sobre la de Shizuru, una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

\- Parece que alguien a perdido la práctica...- se burló la más joven. Shizuru sonrió.

\- O podría ser que alguien tiene más talento del que pensábamos.

Ambas se rieron. Nasuki rodó fuera de Shizuru. Ambas mirando a el alto techo blanco en la habitación.

\- La Reina de Artai ha jugado conmigo...básicamente se ha burlado, no sólo de mi, si no, de lo que represento también. - Natsuki exhaló duro.- incluso mi madre se ha comunicado conmigo hace unos días, al parecer, los otros países no han tomado a bien el hecho de que acudiese a Artai...me ha dicho que he hecho parecer que les favorezco sobre los demás...la diplomacia apesta...-se quejó.

Shizuru rió ligeramente. - Ara, por mi que la Reina se burlé de Garderobe y su Gakuencho tanto como guste, - Natsuki frunció el ceño-...siempre y cuando obtenga yo el beneficio colateral de ello...

Natsuki enrojeció - Shizuru! - reprendió - estoy hablando en serio.

\- Y quien dice que yo no lo hago?-respondió. Natsuki resopló - pero si Natsuki quiere mi opinión sobre esto, - la ojiverde asintió-... Saeko-sama tiene razón...sin embargo, Artai acaba de demostrar que tras décadas de no permitir a Garderobe en su territorio o sus asuntos, esta vez tiene las puertas abiertas a ello- y otras cosas también, pensó con amargura- y a su vez ha hecho que el resto de los dignatarios se interesen también...este ataque de ellos podría ser tu oportunidad, todos querrán tu atención de una manera u otra.

Natsuki reflexionó sobre ello, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Parándose una vez más sobre la castaña, le devoró os labios con los suyos. - Gracias...-susurró sin aliento. Shizuru se encontró sin palabras.

-...no envidio a ningún mandatario en este momento...-se quejó la peliazul mirando su reflejo en el espejo, ojeras grandes apenas visibles por el maquillaje marcaban su rostro.

\- Pues yo si que envidio a quien te ha dejado marcada la espalda...

Natsuki dio un pequeño salto en su lugar ante la sorpresa. Nao apareció de dentro de uno de los apartados de baño, tras ella, su mirada lasciva le recorría el cuerpo. Natsuki término de lavar sus manos y se volvió a su interlocutora.

\- Yo por ejemplo tendría envidia de quien no te escuchara decir sandeces ...-refutó

Nao sonrió y acortó la distancia entre ambas haciendo que Natsuki retrocediera un paso y su espalda baja golpeara con los lavamanos.

\- Ahora mismo no hay nadie a quien envidiar... Natsuki-sama...-sus rostro destellaba hambre- ...y si lo quieres es mi recato...-sus labios se posaron ligeramente sobre los de Natsuki, que no atinaba a nada las que a respirar.- ...pídelo y lo tendrás...-su lengua rastreo el labio inferior de Natsuki y cuando esta se movió para salir de aquel ataque, Nao llevó sus manos a la nuca de Natsuki y encarnó las uñas en la piel blanca haciendo que Natsuki gimiera, aprovechando la abertura de sus labios para robar un beso que tanto ansiaba. Cuando comenzó a sentir que su compañera cedía en el beso, se retiró. Una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro- no tan rápido ... Natsuki...-ronroneo relamiendo sus labios-...pero ha sido un gusto...

Natsuki le miró salir...su corazón acelerado. Saliendo de su asombro, llevó su mano hacia la nuca, siseando cuando su piel le recriminó ser tocada estando al rojo vivo.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Asi será instaurado, a partir de este día, la representante en turno de Garderobe asistirá a vuestros eventos conmemorativos anuales, siempre que exista una previa invitación suya y no interfiera con deberes oficiales en su momento más apremiantes.

Los mandatarios asintieron complacidos, retirandose de la sala de juntas.

La Reina de Artai de acercó a Natsuki, una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Si que hemos causado revuelo, no es así?

Natsuki observó a la joven mujer. Justo tras ella se acercó la asistente de su madre. Natsuki reprimió una queja.

\- Natsuki-sama- saludó la dicen llegada-su madre le manda saludos y, espera que pronto pueda hacerle una visita...

\- Oh! Su desfile militar se acerca . Es verdad, siempre me ha llamado la atención. Sería posible que una invitación sea extendida hacia Artai, también?

Natsuki las observó , claramente ambas fingían muy bien el soportar la presencia de la otra, pero, ambas diplomáticas.

\- Su invitación será debidamente enviada en unos días más, como la del resto de los dignatarios. - respondió la joven.

\- De ser así le esperare con impaciencia. Quizá este año logre asistir, sería una buena manera de conocer el lugar donde grandes líderes se han criado. Será un placer asistir, Natsuki...

\- Le aseguro que su presencia sería bien recibida, sin embargo, la invitación a no es mía para extender, sabe bien que mientras sea una otome mi nacionalidad deja de importar.

\- Eso lo se muy bien, eso no impedirá que disfrute de las vistas...-su tono cargado sugerente.

La asistente de su madre carraspeo, incómoda, viendo a la mujer salir tras los demás dirigentes.

\- Su madre espera una respuesta favorable...-dijo a Natsuki.

\- Le haré saber mi día de llegada más tarde esta noche.-aseguró, la joven asintió conforme y se marchó.

\- Debo comenzar a pedir a Youko-sensei un repelente. Natsuki tiene una cantidad considerable de admiradores.

Natsuki se tensó al percibir el ligero tono venenoso en su voz. Tenía la certeza de que Shizuru no le haría daño, al menos no a ella y no de forma violenta, más no estaba tan segura de a alguien más.

Natsuki le observó a su lado. Hermosa como siempre. Comprobando que nadie estuviese a su alrededor, Natsuki se colocó tras ella y le rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a ella.

\- No creo que la mujer con legiones de fanáticas persiguiéndole a donde sea que va, tenga nada de que preocuparse, en realidad es más incómodo que placentero...sobre todo porque yo presencio los mismo contigo...

Shizuru se relajó contra Natsuki.

\- Ara , ara...cualquiera pensaría que Natsuki disfruta de la atención de bellas mujeres buscando sus favores...

Natsuki resopló.

\- Lo digo en serio Shizuru...-hizo un puchero.

Shizuru sonrió.

\- Lo se, simplemente disfruto de todas las facetas que Natsuki tiene para ofrecerme...- respondió divertida.

Natsuki optó por mantener para si lo sucedido con Nao, Shizuru no necesitaba saber eso. Un ligero sentimiento de culpa se instauró en su ser, pero prefería ignorarlo, su atención totalmente enfocada en la mujer en sus brazos.

\- Debo responder a mi madre esta noche...-dijo con pesar. Shizuru se dio vuelta en su abrazo.

\- Natsuki debe ir preparando el viaje.-rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Lo sé...-resopló con pesar. Shizuru sonrió, sus ojos mirando a los labios frente a ella, no soportando más tiempo el deseo de saborearlos una vez más, les capturó con los suyos.

\- Te ha tomado un tiempo, estaba por ir a la cama...te he educado mejor que eso, Natsuki.-le riñó su madre.

\- Me disculpó por ello, madre. Yo misma aún tengo un par de horas más de trabajo, más no quería demorar más tiempo...estaremos llegando el día siguiente al día de mañana, quizá por la tarde si no hay contratiempos. - informó.

\- Tendré todo preparado, ya hablaremos cuando estés aquí...que tengas buena noche...-la llamada terminó.

Natsuki resopló , dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás en la silla.

\- Veo que has omitido nuestro encuentro...no pensé que tuvieses secretos con Viola...

Natsuki cerró los ojos dejandose perder en el masaje en sus hombros.

\- No tengo nada que ocultar, Nao. Simplemente no es lo bastante significativo para hacerle saber de ello, sólo le causaría malestar y no quiero eso.- suspiró relajada.

Nao sonrió y continuó con sus cuidados.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Ha sido una mala idea...-dijo por décima vez, mientras miraba el mecanismo de relojería frente a ella.

\- Natsuki tiene que relajarse. Estar una semana por adelantado en Aries no te causará un colapso, sólo se trata de una visita al lugar donde creciste, yo disfruto de visitar a mis padres...

Natsuki se mordió el labio inferior...sus movimientos ligeros y precisos sobre la máquina del reloj, el sudor presente en su frente, su mente totalmente ajena a lo que la castaña decía... Movió el minúsculo tornillo ligeramente al lado contrario y comenzó a ajustarlo poco a poco...dando la última vuelta a la pequeña pieza, la magia ocurrió ... - SI!-exclamó feliz . Tras la fuerte exclamación Shizuru se dio cuenta de que la joven no le estaba prestando la menor atención...

\- Nat-su-ki...-siseó lentamente... El tono en su voz hizo que Natsuki se irguiera en su asiento en el tren.

\- Si, Shizuru?- inquirió con una sonrisa forzada, internamente reprendiendo a si misma por no prestar atención a la castaña o al menos fingir que lo hacia.

\- Parece que Natsuki encuentra muy interesante la compostura de sus artefactos antiguos, tanto que olvida su inminente visita a su madre y el trabajo que deberá realizar durante su estadía...

\- Es la visita lo que me pone así, Shizuru...-exhaló. Sus ojos esmeralda se desviaron por unos segundos hacia el paisaje de los campos de cultivo que rodeaban la capital de la república . Suspiró- entenderás a que me refiero cuando estemos ahí, además...-suspiró una vez más.- ...tengo en mente ir a las tierras de mi padre...-confesó.

Los ojos de la castaña se ampliaron. Natsuki vio la sorpresa en su rostro. Una risa se escapó de sus labios- He logrado sorprenderte, usualmente tus expresiones son muy reservadas...

\- Ara...Natsuki sabe que es la única en conseguir eso de mi...sin embargo, soy capaz de notar que no es sólo a mi a quien Natsuki consigue cautivar...- dio un sorbo a su té. Natsuki no respondió- ...y a pesar de que es un tema de mi atención...lo es aún más que estés en tus intenciones ingresar a un territorio de rebeldes...no son aliados de nadie, no reconocen a Garderobe como pilar de la paz y seguridad...

Natsuki sonrió, observó caminar las manecillas del reloj - ...mi padre era su líder...toda su familia se mantiene al mando...-rió - ...y ellos al igual que mi madre desean que ocupe mi lugar en sus filas...- el semblante de Shizuru permanecía sin reacción alguna, más había hecho de lado la bebida caliente a su lado- Miss María y algunas personas cercanas a ambos lados de mi familia y ahora tú...son los únicos que saben esto...

Por las ventanas del tren comenzaba a ser visible la urbanización. Natsuki tomó de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete de cuero que al abrirlo era una tira con ojales para portar su herramientas pequeñas y tenerlas siempre a la mano, colocó cada una en su lugar y volvió a guardar el pequeño paquete.

\- Parece que Natsuki tiene aún más secretos de los que podría imaginar...

\- No es que sean secretos, soy alguien quizá tan privada como tu lo eres...más, apuesto a que si esto fuese de conocimiento popular...más de un conservador sufriría un ataque al corazón.-rió. - no me interesa la atención tampoco, ya es bastante malo la presión que ejerce mi familia en cada flanco...-tomó la gabardina que coloco a su lado en el asiento y se puso en pie, guardando el resto de sus cosas en la gran maleta que el servicio movería más tarde. Observó la entrada de la ciudad, el tren había arribado. Le tendió su mano a Shizuru. - es hora de ir.

Saeko observó el arribo del tren, observó a a su hija y la comitiva que le acompañaba, entre ellos reconoció a la mujer castaña que se encontró en Garderobe... Shizuru Viola, otra columna. Les observó desde lejos, por un segundo le pareció ver más que compañerismo entre ambas mujeres, pero al estar por completo en la plataforma de desembarque esa ilusión desaparición.

\- Interesante...-les observaría mejor durante su estadía.

Como la diplomacia advertía, las ceremonias se llevaron a cabo y las presentaciones fueron hechas, la agenda de la visita fue ratificada y las primeras reuniones se realizaron. Tras todo lo públicamente realizado en el día, llegó el momento de hablar sobre los asuntos privados. Natsuki no sabía cual de los dos le incomodaban más.

\- Tus habilidades han mejorado, así como tus discursos. Miss María esta haciendo un buen trabajo.- su atención cambió desde su hija a su acompañante- no le parece así, Maister Viola?

\- Es habitual que ante la costumbre uno pula las habilidades ya existentes.-afirmó encantadora. Saeko sonrió.

\- Me agradas, Natsuki reafirma que es hija de su padre...

\- Ara...

\- Mamá !


	21. Chapter 21

\- Aún no puedo creer que mi madre te mostrara esas fotografías ...-se quejaba a la vez que cepillaba su cabello un centenar de veces o...más- debían permanecer en el olvido por la eternidad...-continuó quejándose rumbo a su cama. Shizuru le observaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Natsuki levantó las mantas del otro lado de la cama dispuesta a entrar en su calidez prometedora, cuando se detuvo.

Shizuru le miró aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Natsuki sólo hasta ahora se había percatado de la situación, una que en casa era cotidiana desde hace un par de días ya, sin embargo...- Al parecer Saeko-sama es más intuitiva de lo que yo misma podía pensar, y nos ha permitido compartir habitación sin hacer más aclaraciones o comentarios. Piensas que sería inadecuado que le agradeciere su hospitalidad y aparente aceptación, mañana en el desayuno?

Y Natsuki sólo le escuchaba, pero su mente viajaba a miles de años luz en pensamientos sobre lo que realmente estaba tramando su madre con esto, o quizá sólo estaba pensando demasiado? Exhalando se permitió caer dentro de la confortable cama.

\- Puede que este tramando algo. Lo sabes, no es así? - le dijo a la castaña a su lado...

\- Ara...- rió - se que Natsuki duda de la buena voluntad de Saeko-sama, pero creo que Natsuki podría recibir una sorpresa.

Natsuki bufó- Por supuesto, justo a eso me refiero...! -insistió.

Shizuru sonrió y dando por concluida su lectura del día, cerro el libro en sus manos y lo dejó reposar sobre la mesita de noche, se quitó las gafas de lectura y se recostó sobre su lado observando a Natsuki.

\- Después de todo Saeko-sama es una madre...-movió su mano hasta tomar el mentón de la ojiverde para que le mirase.- y antes que pensar en hacer un mal, piensan en hacer un bien. Dale un voto de confianza. Si ella lo hace con nosotras, porque no lo haces tu también?

Natsuki entornó los ojos, pero aceptó- Bien...

Shizuru rió complacida, acomodando su cuerpo junto al de Natsuki para dormir.

\- Buena noche, Natsuki...

-Buena noche, Shizuru...

Al día siguiente, las tres mujeres se encontraban compartiendo el almuerzo, en uno de los jardines de la casa de gobernación, donde residía cada presidente electo.

Saeko sonrió amablemente al joven que despachaba sus postres y bebidas, esperó a que este se retirase para comenzar la conversación que había estado esperando tener con su hija y su acompañante.

\- No he podido evitar notar que ustedes han formado un vínculo mayor al de "hermanas" o compañeras de "trabajo"...o es a caso que mi percepción es incorrecta? - dio una mordida a su tarta-...mmm, deliciosa!-gimió de manera infantil degustando el pequeño postre.

Natsuki enarco una ceja. Típico de su madre, soltar la bomba en momentos si bien no inadecuados al menos si los inesperados. Luego observó a Shizuru que simplemente disfrutaba de su té. Volvió la vista hacia su madre que ya hacia una ceña para que le diesen aún más tarta.

\- Si lo que quieres saber es si estamos cerca de ir al altar, tendré que decir que estamos muy lejos de ello. Nos conocemos ya de mucho tiempo, si, pero una relación de pareja es muy distinta a lo que tu ya has señalado, ahora mismo ambas sabemos que nos preocupamos la una por la otra y, que nos gusta compartir nuestro tiempo juntas. Eso es todo.-Shizuru y Saeko le miraban impávidas ya que la peliazul había hablado de su vida sentimental como si fuese un discurso ensayado y...quizá lo era. Natsuki esquivó sus miradas penetrantes, pero cedió ruborizada.- ...bien, me gusta ella, felices? -se quejó.

Shizuru tomó su mano sobre la mesa y dijo - Natsuki me gusta también...

Saeko vitoreo - Ves? No fue difícil o si? -dijo señalando a Natsuki. Luego observó a Shizuru- Soy la primera en saberlo? Tus padres ya lo saben, querida?

\- De nuestros labios eres la primera en saberlo, madre...

\- Natsuki dice la verdad, Saeko-sama...- Saeko le frunció el ceño y Shizuru se detuvo

\- Nada de "Saeko-sama" es demasiado formal y aunque amo que me hablen de manera tan formal, no lo permito de la familia y amigos, así que Saeko o Suegra, incluso Mamá sería bien recibido...

Natsuki se palmeo la frente avergonzada ante las sandeces de su madre.

\- Ara...será un placer Saeko...- la peliazul mayor asintió satisfecha esta vez- y , respondiendo a su pregunta. No, nadie más lo sabe, pero, mis padres, principalmente mi padre ha resultado tan intuitivo como usted, y la vez en que Natsuki amablemente nos deleitó con su presencia en nuestra casa, el me dio a entender que no se oponía en nada a lo que pudiera o no ocurrir en relación de mis sentimientos hacia su hija...pero le aseguro de que en cualquier momento serían felices de tener alguna especie de encuentro más..."formal" , con usted y Natsuki- los ojos de Natsuki se ampliaron ante la revelación. Shizuru le dio una amplia sonrisa- siempre que ustedes así lo quieran. -aseguró.

Saeko asintió feliz.

\- No puedo creer que le dijeras eso a mi madre, y tampoco me puedo creer que tu padre pensara eso de mi o nosotras juntas para el caso...-confesó.

Ahora mismo estaban haciendo su camino hacia el centro de la capital donde Natsuki fingía la función de guía de turista privado para la castaña, que alegremente no se perdía ningún detalle.

Shizuru se detuvo ante un escaparate de artículos antiguos.

\- Seguro Natsuki pasaba muchas horas en lugares como este...-Shizuru evadía franca y llanamente las palabras de su acompañante. Natsuki exhaló, sabiendo que no tenía caso hablar más del tema que, al final, no era grave, si no quizá reconfortante, al saber que ambas familias parecían amistosas con la situación. Decidió acercarse a la castaña y dar un vistazo a el exhibidor.

Cosas varias realmente antiguas estaban esparcidas por doquier, objetos de madera, metal, incluso papel.

\- No realmente ...en aquel tiempo disfrutaba más de...

\- ... Las motocicletas ...-concluyo una voz por ella.

Natsuki y Shizuru volvieron su atención a quien se encontraba tras ellas.

Una joven morena de ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de Natsuki les devolvió la mirada.

\- Nessy...!?- inquirió sorprendida la directora. Nessy frunció el ceño.

\- Quien más, idiota? En toda Aries no hay nadie igual a mi, ni de cerca!-recriminó un poco ofendida, pero la visión de Shizuru le distrajo. De inmediato su semblante cambió a uno coqueto y alegre- pero si es nada más y nadie menos que Shizuru Viola!- casi corrió a su encuentro. Natsuki juraría que sus ojos eran como dos corazones, reprimió la risa- todo mundo habla de lo "hermosa que es la amatista" pero en verdad es impactante al verle de cerca...-Nessy tendió la mano para saludar a una Shizuru que le sonreía.- Soy Nessy Kruger, prima de la demente a su lado-señaló desdeñosamente hacia Natsuki. Shizuru recibió gratamente el saludo.

\- Shizuru Viola...novia de la "demente a tu lado"- se presentó. Natsuki sonrió con suficiencia a su prima,Nessy le miro amenazadora y le apuntó con el dedo.

\- Siempre te quedas con las mejores, no es justo!-recriminó. Shizuru observó a Natsuki, con mirada inquisitiva... Natsuki sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.


	22. Chapter 22

Natsuki había pasado toda su niñez a lado de su difunto padre, le llevó a aquel pequeño "reino de rebeldes" donde su padre era el rey. Ahí se encontró siendo amiga de Nessy, una niña que al igual que ella disfrutaba más de estar en la naturaleza, que de estar en casa.

Con el paso del tiempo se hicieron inseparables, habían recorrido juntas el basto territorio de los Kruger y eran bien conocidas por los que en el vivían. No se separaron hasta que Saeko tomó a su hija de vuelta tras la muerte de su padre.

\- Hace ya cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos?

\- Díez o quizá Doce años ...-respondió Natsuki.

El dúo se había rezagado un poco del paso que llevase Shizuru, y le observaban interactuar con quien llegaba a reconocerle.

\- Me pregunto si tu próxima víctima será una reina o una princesa-bromeo Nessy. Natsuki se ruborizo un poco. Los ojos de Nessy se ampliaron.- no me digas que...

\- ... Su padre es un Conde...así que...técnicamente ...-el tono de su piel se hizo aún más rojiza.

Nessy observó a su prima y de vuelta a Shizuru, no lo soportó más y se echó a reír.

\- Maldita suerte la tuya! - le palmeo la espalda con fuerza. Natsuki hizo una mueca- siempre te siguen las bonitas de buena cuna...-luego se cruzó de brazos en actitud pensativa- aunque, más bien sería "bendita" suerte la tuya, mira que incluso de niña se te pegaban como abejas a la miel...-suspiró- la cuestión es si será ella la indicada ?

Natsuki bufó mientras se frotaba la espalda- Tienes la mano pesada. Y hablas como mi madre. En estas cuestiones uno no debería hacerse esa pregunta, cuando lo "sabes" , "lo sabes"...y, si tu quieres ir de casería sobre los nobles, dudo que algo te detenga. - Nessy sonrió.

\- Quien diría que serias la directora de Garderobe...-una sonrisa lasciva apareció en su rostro- tienes un paraíso ahí...-Natsuki puso los ojos.- la tía debe estar muy orgullosa...aunque has optado por la menos probable de tus opciones, típico de ti.

\- No lo buscaba, sabes que seguir los pasos de mis padres no formaba parte de mis planes, a menos que eso implicara vivir de por vida en un inmenso taller reparando de todo-sonrió ampliamente- lo que es más, no tenía planes...-suspiró- la vida funciona de manera misteriosa, pero no puedo decir que estar donde estoy me incomode, pero fácil no lo es...ya sabrás en que pequeño lío me ha inmiscuido la reina de Artai...

\- Je,je,je...una mujer astuta...y sexy...-repuso Nessy.

\- Si, bueno, no puedo negarlo, pero me ha hecho enojar bastante, de paso me ha duplicado el trabajo...-se quejó.

\- Conociéndote en poco tiempo te sentirás cómoda en ese puesto y no lo veras igual, además, eres como la reina de las Otome, no puede ser tan malo, son la tercera fuerza regente en el mundo...

\- De eso nada, lo único de lo que si te aseguro que soy "Reina" , es del papeleo. - aseguró Natsuki. Nessy rió.

TERRITORIO D'Kruger

\- Tate! Como van esas hortalizas? - gritó la amigable voz de Yui Kruger, una de los miembros más consciente dentro de la familia real. Tate limpió el sudor de su frente y detuvo el trabajo que hacia con el pico.

\- Si el clima aún me lo permite, estaré terminando la siembra el día de mañana, el resto de los chicos llevan un buen tiempo también. - aseguró el joven.

\- Si todo marcha bien, el comercio será mejor que este año.-dijo animada la joven.

\- Asi es señorita...

Yui se despidió de y continuó su recorrido por las tierras aledañas al castillo. La mayoría de los aldeanos y sirvientes le saludaban con una sonrisa. A pesar de que la cabeza de la familia, su hermano, Shon, era visto como un tirano, Yui era muy apreciada.

Después de su recorrido a caballo, por la aldea, Yui volvió al castillo.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques a esos sucios aldeanos!-rugió la voz de su hermano, nada más entrar en el gran salón donde la merienda se encontraba ya servida.

Yui echó su gabardina de montar en el respaldo de la silla y se dispuso a comer - Realmente no son seres de otro planeta, su condición social no los hace menos humanos.-masculló, no tenía ganas de debatir nada. Por fortuna, Shon fue distraído por la vista de una de sus servidumbres favoritas. A Yui realmente le causaba repulsión las maneras despectivas y ruines de su hermano, fue una verdadera tragedia que su tío falleciera y que sus primas no estuviesen interesadas en el reino, quizá si Nessy o Natsuki en su caso, participaran, Shon se vería obligado a comportarse.

Realmente esperaba que Nessy lograse convencer a Natsuki de retomar sus raíces.

ARTAI

-...su alteza...-reverenció el hombre.

La mujer en el trono la miró satisfecha.

\- Asi que, como han avanzado los infiltrados en la oposición en el Territorio D'Kruger?

\- Están esparciendo la idea con bastante rapidez, su eminencia. Existe la posibilidad de que, Yui Kruger, sea de utilidad, sería un estandarte magnífico para abanderar la causa, en cuanto logremos ingresar con satisfacción el armamento, estaremos listos para abandonar el lugar.

La reina sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por tal eficiencia es que eres mi mano derecha, Sedric. - congratuló a mujer. - ahora, márchate.

\- Como ordene, su alteza.

La reina observó la partida del apuesto hombre. Habría sido un buen compañero si Natsuki Kruger no se hubiera cruzado en su vida.

\- Como solía decir mi abuelo, "divide y conquistarás" ...

ARIES

\- ACHU!- estornudó Natsuki.

\- Ara, alguien estará hablando de mi Natsuki.- le extendió un pañuelo. Natsuki tomó la tela y se limpió.

\- Shizuru...

\- Si, mi Natsuki? - inquirió cepillando su cabellera castaña.

\- Hnnnnn...nada...miró a su alrededor, como si fuese posible que alguien les observará dentro de los muros de aquella habitación. - Shizuru sonrió.

\- Ara es"hablando", no "observando"...

\- ACHU!

\- Ara, Natsuki es muy famosa, veo ...


End file.
